Chibi Kazu-chan
by Koopa Koot
Summary: Kazuki aprende por las malas a no husmear en las vidas privadas de los demás... Sobre todo si se trata de la casa de una bruja... De pronto, Kazuki regresa a sus cinco años de edad, ¡y todo el mundo peleará por su custodia! Último capítulo! n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi Kazu-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plot: Siendo curioso, como siempre, Kazuki aprende por las malas a no husmear en los asuntos privados… Sobre todo, si se trata de la casa de una bruja. ¡De alguna forma, se convierte en un niño de cinco años, y todo el mundo quiere su custodia!**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, este sitio se llama Fan Fiction, así que… ****No, Get Backers no me pertenece. u.u**

**Conteo: Unas mil quinientas palabrillas…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La recuperación había terminado. Había sido uno de esos trabajos especiales, que no sacaban lo mejor de ti porque no eran tan importantes, pero que te dejaban satisfecho. Era la exacta sensación de un jugador de ajedrez ganando por poco, después de haber estado en una tensión deliciosa, donde todos los movimientos estaban estrechamente entramados, e incluso era difícil mover un peón sin afectar todo el juego. Kazuki y Shido habían tenido qué trabajar junto a los Recuperadores, y Kazuki no estaba seguro cómo habían llegado a la casa de María Noches (la discípula de la abuela de Ban, quien cuidó de él durante su infancia), pero sospechaba que tenía qué ver con Ginji y su deseo de ser mimado por una bruja que aparentaba ser joven, cuando en realidad tenía casi un siglo de vida. También era obvio que el propósito de esta visita era embriagarse: porque habían ganado, por su pequeña victoria personal, por el dinero… El pretexto era lo de menos.

Llegó cierto momento en la fiesta en que Fuuchouin se sintió fuera de lugar; sobre todo porque Ban y Ginji ya habían empezado a cantar ciertas canciones que él jamás había escuchado, y aunque Shido no parecía tan alegre, estaba claramente perdido en universos de licor, porque mostraba una extraña expresión en la cara que asemejaba mucho a la de un mono de las montañas en trance; el intento de Kazuki de distraerse haciendo figuritas con sus hilos había fracasado (sobre todo, después de recordar que la mayoría de aquellos juegos infantiles se llevaban a cabo entre dos personas), frustrándose en el momento justo en que olvidó cómo hacer la "taza y el plato".

Decidió que perdería el tiempo mientras todo terminaba, porque estaba claro que acababan de elegirlo el _conductor designado, _sin siquiera habérselo propuesto. Esas cosas se intuían.

Entonces divisó una puerta, al fondo de la habitación. Aunque todo el lugar se veía cómodo y moderno, aquella puerta resquebrajada parecía venir de otra época, de hace cien años, por lo menos. Ese era un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso para obligar a Kazuki a ir a echar un vistazo… Además, sólo iba a husmear un poquito, ¿qué mal podía hacer? Mirar no era ningún pecado. Esperó a que todos estuvieran distraídos con algo (en este caso, la pobre imitación que Ginji hacía de Gackt), y saltó de su silla con el sigilo que cualquier gato envidiaría. Nadie lo notó salir de la habitación.

Entonces empezó a vaguear.

Se encontró al inicio de un largo pasillo, cuyo final era indistinguible debido a la oscuridad que emborronaba el extremo opuesto del lugar, como a un dibujo a lápiz que hubiera sido arruinado por la fricción. Kazuki sintió aquella emoción que conocía tan bien: estar en un lugar prohibido, fuera cual fuera; o escuchar una conversación ajena; descubrir los secretos de los demás, los misterios de sus vidas, los aspectos ocultos que avergonzaban o entristecían a quienes, día a día, le daban una cara sonriente.

Las duelas del piso crujieron conforme fue avanzando, y a Kazuki le recorrió un escalofrío delicioso; el aire se enrarecía y volvía irrespirable mientras recorría el extraño pasillo, y cuando un haz de luz lo atravesó transversalmente, Fuuchouin pudo ver las volutas de polvo que se arremolinaban en ondas artísticas… Pero no es momento de fijarse en estos detalles, se dijo el Maestro de los Hilos, tenía cosas mucho más interesantes qué ver.

Finalmente, la oscuridad fue tanta que absorbió todo lo demás; lo único que Kazuki alcanzaba a escuchar era el tintineo de los cascabeles que le pendían del suave y sedoso cabello, color chocolate. El Maestro de los Hilos sintió que estaba cerca de algo importante, y una emoción anticipada empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo.

Por supuesto, jamás debió abrir la siguiente puerta, visto todo el asunto en retrospectiva, porque aquello lo iba a meter en muchos problemas, pero a Kazuki nunca llegó a convencerle aquella frase de que la curiosidad mató al gato, es decir, él no era ningún gato; además, ¿qué probabilidades había de que el gato hubiera muerto por _curioso_? ¡En todo caso, habría muerto por _descuidado_!

Pretextos, pretextos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuki no recordaba nada más de aquel día. Bueno, sólo un juego de voces, borrosas, atenuadas y lejanas; imaginó que así era como debían escuchar los soldados a quienes les acababa de explotar una bomba de sonido en un sitio más o menos cercano.

No se esforzó mucho en recordarlo, tampoco, pues ese era un día que quiso olvidar instintivamente.

Sin embargo, recordó el tono que usó Midou cuando un "_qué demonios…" _se le escapó sin remedio de los labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La guerra por la custodia había comenzado en el preciso momento en que Ginji descubrió a Kazuki desmayado en la habitación de María Noches.

Por supuesto, la primera impresión que tuvo fue que María era una secuestradora enferma, inmiscuida en la trata de blancas.

Allí, en esa habitación misteriosa (precedida por un largo pasillo lleno de maldad, telarañas y la luna llena colándose entre la única, pequeña y lanceolada ventana alta), yacía una niña pequeña, arrebujada entre un mar de telas que tenían toda la pinta de ropa de hombre… Ginji se atragantó cuando ahogó un grito y luego le dio un ataque de tos; esto sólo provocó que se tapara la boca, asustado por la posibilidad de despertar a semejante angelito. Tenía qué hacer algo… Si María era esa clase de criminal (¡y él que le tenía tanta confianza…!), lo menos que Ginji podía hacer era ayudar a la pobrecilla víctima.

"Valor, Ginji", se dijo Amano, mentalmente, y empezó a retorcerse las manos sudorosas y frías. "Debes ayudar a esta pobre niña sin levantar sospechas, ¡actúa discretamente!"

— ¡Ban-chaaan!

Una amenaza rubia irrumpió en la habitación principal de la casa de María, de tal suerte que sólo se distinguió una mancha verde parlanchina y llorosa: la estela de esferitas luminosas, brotando de sus ojos color café, marcó el camino de su desgracia. No tenía ningún otro blanco natural: Ginji se aferró a los hombros de Ban, incluso con más fuerza de lo normal. Como siempre, Ban le demostró su aprecio aventándolo tan lejos como pudo.

— ¿Qué _quiers, _anguila? — logró articular Midou, aún con una lata de cerveza en las manos. Ginji estaba blanco como la parafina de las velas, traslúcido, prácticamente. Shido siguió perdido en un mundo maravilloso y no pareció notar los alaridos de Ginji, pero María lo miró con curiosidad y se le dibujó en la cara una expresión de ternura. Ginji aborreció esa cara. Tanto como pudo… después de todo, estamos hablando de Ginji Amano. Ban notó que su compañero se le quedaba mirando a la bruja con la más pura representación del miedo en las facciones, y él también sintió un poco de curiosidad, pero no lo dijo. La mano temblorosa de Amano se levantó y apuntó inestablemente a la mujer, mientras abría y cerraba la boca como un pececito, claramente tratando de decir algo que no lograba salir de su garganta. Ban empezó a desesperarse y lo miró con fastidio. Ginji siguió ahogándose irremediablemente, Ban lo miró con más severidad; Ginji empezó a emitir unos soniditos guturales, Ban lo golpeó. — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

— Ban-chan… Esa… Esa mujer… — Ginji no pudo soportarlo más y la acusó en su forma chibi para restarle impacto — ¡Nos engañó a todos!

En ese instante, Ginji hizo un milagro: trajo de vuelta al mundo físico a Shido; el maestro de las bestias se le quedó viendo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No puede ser, Ban y Ginji tenían una aventura con María Noches. — Se informó Shido, en voz alta. Después, volvió a su estado vegetativo.

Por su parte, María no se sintió ofendida ni traicionada, ni mucho menos. Simplemente le sonrió a chibi-Ginji, maternalmente, y se acercó a él para hacerle mimos como siempre, pero el pequeño se alejó violentamente, con la dignidad intacta de un niño.

— ¡No me toques, mala mujer!

— ¿Mala mujer? — repitió Ban, para sí mismo, dándose cuenta una vez más de las nulas habilidades de Ginji en esto de ser malo y toda la cosa. Se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza de mala calidad, decidiendo que el asunto no era importante.

— ¡Ban-chan, tienes qué ayudarme, hay una niña pequeña encerrada en una de las habitaciones de ESA MUJER! — la siguió designando de esa forma el rubio, ya en su estado normal, de adulto.

Lo único que provocó Amano fue que Ban le regalara por completo su mirada. Luego, lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Shido despertó de su letargo una vez más, y como vio que Midou se estaba riendo, pensó que no podía quedarse fuera del chiste (cualquiera que hubiera sido el chiste, pero sabía que sería raro si no se reía) y lo secundó.

María se le quedó viendo a Ginji con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que Ban dejó de reír. Por cierto, Fuyuki siguió haciéndolo, y con más ganas que Ban, por lo que Midou se le quedó viendo como a un bicho mutante, supuestamente extinto o algo por el estilo, hasta que Shido paró de reír y se atrevió a acusarlo de amargado.

— A ver, enséñanosla. — Lo retó Ban, con el semblante serio.

— ¡Qué pervertido! — comentó Shido en un tono casual, pero nadie le hizo caso a su intento de broma.

— Yo también quiero verla, Gin-chan. — Intervino María, decidiendo que lo mejor era seguirle el juego a un ebrio (aunque Ginji en realidad no estaba _tan _perdido, nada más estaba contento; o lo estuvo, hasta que vio a la niña).

— ¡SÍGANME! — exclamó entonces Ginji, sintiéndose como una especie de detective o algo así. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta envejecida de la habitación e ignoró, en su preocupación, el pequeño regaño que le dio María por husmear en las casas ajenas. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación (María exclamó que era privado en un tono agudo), Ban encontró el interruptor de la luz y encendió una bombilla pequeña, opaca y de poca luminosidad que colgaba del techo por un cable de treinta centímetros.

Después de un reconocimiento rápido del lugar, fue en ese momento que encontraron a Kazuki Fuuchouin (lo averiguaron un poco más tarde), convertido en un niño, de aproximadamente cinco años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Es una locura, ¿verdad? XD**

**Tenía ganas de escribir algo de Get Backers y se me ocurrió esta especie de cliché, espero que no les moleste demasiado. Espero que los capítulos queden así de cortos, para que la historia sea rápida de leer. Pueden dejar sus quejas y sugerencias en el buzón mientras no sean groseros! Gracias por haber leído, nos vemos después! :D**


	2. Juubei se entera

**Chibi Kazu-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En este capítulo veremos un poco más de Kazuki. Además, Juubei se entera de quiénes serán las niñeras… Y no le gusta mucho la idea.**

**Disclaimer: No me demanden; no obtendrán ni un centavo mío! :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

— ¡Es tu culpa, Ginji!

¿Qué otra opción tenía? Ban tenía qué culpar a alguien, después de todo.

Le acababan de asignar el trabajo más FASTIDIOSO de todo el mundo, y aunque adoraba el dinero más que a su vida, esta situación casi lo hacía negarse. ¿Cuidar niños, los Get Backers? Y mucho peor: ¡¿Cuidar al Hilandero bebé?!

Está bien… Comprendía que algo raro, alguna _brujería_ había sucedido en la habitación de María Noches, y que ella necesitaba tiempo para entenderlo y revertir aquella causa desconocida que convirtió a Kazuki Fuuchouin en un mocoso de cinco años de edad, y también comprendía que eso la hacía responsable indirectamente de lo que le sucedió a Kazuki. Lo que no entendía era por qué Ban tenía qué cuidar del Hilandero mientras María encontraba una _cura…_ ¿Qué, sólo porque él conocía a María desde pequeño? ¿Eso lo convertía en un cómplice de su brujería y lo obligaba a responsabilizarse también?

Ban hizo una mueca de odio, muy parecida a la de los ogros. Eso SÍ que hacía a Ginji sentirse responsable, por alguna razón. Ya sabes, de la felicidad de Ban.

— Vamos, Ban-chan, ¡será divertido!

— Divertido… — Renegó Ban en un tono provocativo.

— Claro… Kazu-chan será… — entonces Ginji puso unos ojos brillantes y enormes como los de los gatos — ¡como nuestro hijo!

Con esas palabras, Ginji se ganó el enorme chichón en la cabeza que le provocó Ban inmediatamente.

Después de aquella típica escena, un gemidito le cortó la inspiración de asesino a Ban. El bultito de telas que viajaba en la parte de atrás del Subaru se movió con suavidad, y entonces emergió una cabecita, cubierta con el cabello más sedoso, brillante y atrayente que Midou hubiera visto jamás (no es como si se fijara en esas cosas). Ginji giró la cabeza ansiosamente desde el asiento del copiloto para regalarle una sonrisa enorme, mientras Ban se mantuvo impasible, observándolo desde el espejo retrovisor. El dueño de la cabecita era el mentado Kazuki Fuuchouin, quien demostraba que despertaba de mal humor, con los ruiditos quejumbrosos que emitió con una voz aguda, pero con ese especial tono áspero que tienen los muchachos, casi imperceptible, que los diferenciaba de las voces femeninas.

— ¡Kazu-chan, al fin despertaste! — Le dio la bienvenida Ginji, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente.

Kazuki lo vio como a un monstruo. Echó una ojeada apresurada al lugar en donde había despertado: era un auto… Pequeño. A pesar de que él también era pequeño, podía darse cuenta de que los dos sujetos que lo tenían cautivo (pues eso era todo lo que parecía) podrían haberse conseguido un vehículo más amplio. O quizás, los sujetos eran demasiado grandes… Este pensamiento puso a temblar al pequeño Kazuki; pero de cualquier modo, estaba envuelto en un montón de frazadas, y esperó que ellos no notaran su miedo. Él era el heredero de los Fuuchouin, después de todo. Estaba siendo entrenado para ser un Maestro. No podía tener miedo, y si ahora se sentía aterrorizado, lo menos que podía hacer era lograr que sus oponentes no lo notaran. Debía mantenerse sereno, confiable, _elegante…_

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — empezó diciendo el pequeño, cruzando los dedos para que su voz sonara amedrentadora. — ¿Y dónde estoy, violadores pervertidos? — Los acusó, de forma caprichosa.

Ban y Ginji se quedaron blancos cuando se les rompió el corazón y se dieron cuenta de que Kazuki no estaba siendo para nada como Kazuki solía ser. Ban rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que _la brujería_ que lo había convertido en un niño de 5 años, realmente lo regresó en el tiempo, a sus 5 años genuinos; sin embargo, Ginji siguió intentando.

— ¡Somos nosotros, Kazu-chan! — Le insistió, dramáticamente. — ¡¿Por qué no puedes recordarnos?! ¿También perdiste la memoria? ¡¿POR QUÉ TODO LO MALO TE PASA A TI?! — se salió de control, lloriqueando como si no hubiera un mañana. Kazuki lo miró con curiosidad, y se dio cuenta de que estaba bajando la guardia — ¡Vamos, Kazu-chan, quizás esto te refresque la memoria…! — Ginji parecía a punto de hacer alguna locura (Ban no se imaginó qué podría "refrescarle la memoria", pero no esperó a ver los resultados y volvió a golpear a Ginji sobre el chichón, esperando que le saliera otro, encima del primero).

— Cállate, tarado. — Le advirtió, mientras Kazuki seguía mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados. — Él piensa que tiene 5 años. Para él, no existe este futuro. — Dijo, y entrecomilló con los dedos la última palabra.

Ante este comentario, Kazuki se sintió indignado y pensó que era urgente sacarlo de su error.

— No tengo cinco años. — Reclamó, porque para un niño, la edad era de lo más importante en el mundo. Era la forma en que sabía si debía hablar con tal o cual persona, era casi la primera pregunta que le formulaba a un nuevo amigo.

—…No entiendo nada, Ban-chan. — Confesó Ginji, con cara de circunstancias, al parecer, sin escuchar al pequeño Kazuki. El niño decidió no insistir.

— Ah… No me sorprende, viniendo de ti. — Ban sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de la guantera, el encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó uno con una habilidad de experto. Cuando empezó a chamuscar el extremo blanco de su cigarro, Ginji lo agarró y lo lanzó por la ventanilla del Subaru. Ban se giró rápidamente hacia su eléctrico compañero, aspirando el aire puro lentamente, como hacen los toros que están a punto de embestir.

— ¡Ban-chan, no puedes fumar en presencia de Kazuki, le harás daño! — Le explicó Ginji rápidamente, antes de que pudiera salir herido — Además, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estás trasmitiendo a la juventud de Japón? — Reafirmó su punto, con más seguridad. Ban quiso decirle un millón de insultos, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Llévenme a mi casa, señores! — Dijo Kazuki de pronto. Ban lo miró por el retrovisor y Ginji volvió a girarse histéricamente. El pequeño Fuuchouin empezó a derramar lágrimas, y amenazaba con convertirse en una máquina de llanto muy ruidosa. Su boquita color fresa empezó a temblar, y Ban pensó que si se atrevía a hacerle un berrinche no viviría para contarlo. Sin embargo, el pequeño Kazuki se cubrió los ojos con las manitas, blancas y finas, y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente.

A Ginji se le rompió el corazón.

Lo único que hizo fue mirar a Ban. Sí, él lo solucionaría todo. A pesar de verse tan frío y desinteresado, sabía que tenía un buen corazón y que consolaría con ternura a un pobre niño inocente y confundido. Y perdido. En el tiempo…

— Ban-chan, dile algo. — Tuvo qué apelar Ginji, cuando Ban se quedó como si nada estuviera pasando. Midou alzó los ojos y se giró a Kazuki con rudeza.

— ¡Hey, tú, mocoso! — Ginji soltó un respingo, y miró con indignación la escena, horrorizado de haberse quedado sin palabras y no poder detener a Midou. — ¡Los niños no lloran! — Lo aleccionó, dándole un golpe en la frente como quien lanza una canica al suelo. Y Ginji se mortificó, y se enojó. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a darle esos discursos machistas al pobre Kazuki, cuando lo único que necesitaba era amor y comprensión… y dulces?!

Kazuki guardó un silencio repentino.

— ¡A veces, los niños pueden llorar! — Dijo Ginji inmediatamente, con urgencia.

Kazuki siguió guardando silencio.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya lo traumaste! — reconoció Ginji, y la cabeza empezó a palpitarle con molestia. — ¡Tú no eres feliz si no matas las ilusiones y los sueños de nadie, ¿verdad?!

Ban no preguntó qué ilusiones y sueños. Además, estaba mucho más interesado en la reacción del Hilandero Bebé. El pequeño se había quedado tan silencioso, mirándolo con dos enormes ojos color chocolate; parpadeó un par de veces, revoloteando unas gruesas y curveadas pestañas que le añadían un encanto natural a su cara, y luego empezó a esbozar una sonrisita, que pronto se convirtió en un gesto triunfal encantador. Ginji se quedó boquiabierto mirando la reacción de chibi Kazuki… no es como si se hubiera ofendido porque el pequeño hubiera decidido aprender del descorazonado de Ban (está bien, sí se había ofendido un poco, lo admitía para sí mismo), pero pensó que un niño, con una mente tan maleable, era como un proyecto que él podría moldear a su antojo. Y sí, sabía cuán psicópata había sonado aquello pero, la verdad, Ginji tenía las mejores intenciones para con Kazu-chan… No podía decir lo mismo de Ban.

Estaba seguro de que Ban sería uno de esos padres (un momento, ¡¿alguna vez Ban llegaría a ser padre?!) que golpean a sus hijos sobre el sitio que se lastimaron al caerse, sólo para que aprendieran a ser "rudos". De pronto, Ginji se dio cuenta de que estaba fantaseando demasiadas cosas y tuvo qué sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan raros.

En esos momentos, Ban había alzado la mano para que Kazuki chocara la palma con la suya, en señal de triunfo, y Amano reconoció que sus delirios no estaban tan errados.

— Oye, Ginji — le confió de pronto Ban, mientras el pequeño que llevaban en el asiento trasero se divertía escondiéndose en el piso del auto. Cuando Natsumi se había enterado de lo sucedido, se había apresurado a encontrar ropa del tamaño de Kazuki, investigando con algunas amigas del Instituto. A Ban no le sorprendería que ya todo el mundo supiera de lo que le había pasado al curioso de Kazuki, y estaba seguro de que todos querrían quedarse con él, pero… Al fin y al cabo, Fuuchouin estaba en sus manos en ese momento, y si la vida le estaba dando limones… — Ahora que lo pienso, el Hilandero podría sernos de mucha utilidad.

— ¿Qué tramas, Ban-chan? — Naturalmente, preguntó Ginji, poniendo una cara seria, listo para echar por debajo sus malvados planes.

— Bueno, a las chicas les gustan los niños, ¿no? — comentó Midou, con un tono sugestivo y una cara de descaro increíble.

— Ehm… Sí, eso creo… — Ginji se sintió tentado por la idea por un segundo, pero luego explotaron todos sus valores morales. ¿Iba a chantajear a las mujeres con el pobre Kazuki? ¡Kazuki no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando! Y si ahora mismo tenía la mentalidad pura de un pequeño en su primera infancia, Ginji jamás dejaría que fuera usado para fines viles y patéticos. No, los Get Backers habían sido contratados para cuidar de él (más que un trabajo, esto tenía qué ver con que Ban conociera a la bruja responsable, indirectamente, de la suerte del maestro de los hilos), y no iban a sacarle ventaja al asunto. Como Ban-chan siempre decía, eran profesionales. ¿O no? — ¡No! ¡No puedes utilizar a Kazu-chan de esa forma!

— **¡¿Quién va a utilizar a ¨Kazu-chan" de esa forma?!**

Aquella nueva voz, grave y estruendosa, parecía salida del mismo infierno.

Ambos recuperadores miraron hacia delante, esperando ver a un no-muerto gigantesco, del tamaño de un caballo, escupiendo espuma bajo unos ojos rojos incandescentes... Pero lo que encontraron fue mucho más lógico: se trataba de Juubei Kakei, el mejor amigo-sombra de Kazuki. Era obvio, pensó Ban, ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

Lo que pasó a continuación lo desequilibró un poco, lo tomó por sorpresa y fue así que pudo suceder: Juubei había salido de control como cierto súper héroe verde y enorme, había abierto la puerta derecha del Subaru con furia, como si su propósito inicial hubiera sido desencajarla, y había enredado las manos en la camisa de Ban de un golpe, y después había tenido la osadía de jalonearlo hacia sí mismo, sacándolo del pequeño automóvil. Ginji se quedó expectante después de la pequeña impresión.

También Juubei pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, porque se quedó quieto, aunque no por eso, más tranquilo mentalmente. En cuanto a Ban, decidió contar hasta diez y darle una oportunidad al Juubei, porque… Bueno, lo agarró de buen humor. Midou tenía qué comprenderlo: Kazuki había quedado convertido en un niño pequeño, y la custodia había sido concedida, no a Juubei Kakei, sino a los Recuperadores. Era normal y comprensible que el lanza-agujas se pusiera como se puso; por supuesto, si volvía a intentarlo, ¡el maldito no la contaría!

Juubei se dio cuenta de que Ban estaba siendo algo que no solía ser: paciente; por eso, su mal humor aminoró muchísimo, y hasta llegó a comportarse más amablemente y racional.

— Midou… — empezó Kakei, con el cabello castaño sobre la cara, oscureciéndole el semblante de una forma trágica. — … Lo que te pediré no es ninguna locura… Piensa en el bienestar de Kazuki… — Con esas palabras, no era necesario que agregara nada más. Quería cuidar de Kazuki, como era obvio. Y sí, seguramente, él sería el más indicado para el asunto; Ban lo sabía, Ginji lo sabía, todos lo sabían; pero esto no era cuestión de ver quién era más apto o no para tal o cual cosa, esto era _personal, _era una más de las cotidianas peleas de Ban contra todos los amiguitos fenómenos de la anguila eléctrica. Por eso precisamente, Ban no se tentó el corazón.

— ¡No! — exclamó triunfalmente, en un tono infantil. Juubei podría jurar que le había sacado la lengua, aunque no podía ver nada.

— ¡¿NO?! — vociferó un incrédulo Kakei, empezando a perder la paciencia nuevamente. — ¡Pero… prometí que lo cuidaría por siempre!

— A mí eso no me importa. — Ban se introdujo en el auto en una maniobra rápida, evitando el agarre de rabia ciega de Juubei Kakei. Al susodicho no le quedó mucho tiempo para tomar la manija y volver a abrir la puerta, porque prácticamente, Midou ya había arrancado el Subaru 360. — ¡Kazuki es mío ahora, perdedor!

¿Le habría vuelto a sacar la lengua?

El rugido del motor le demostró a Kakei que Midou se había alejado a la velocidad del sonido.

Ginji había querido salir a saludar a Juubei, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la fuerza con la que Ban arrancó el auto lo empujó contra el asiento y le lastimó el cuello. Inmediatamente después, Ginji giró la rubia cabeza para corroborar que chibi Kazuki estuviera bien. Y la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Jamás había estado en un auto a cien kilómetros por hora, o quizás más. Las cosas de afuera se volvían como acuarelas surrealistas, y el pequeño Fuuchouin disfrutó mirándolas, más que marearse con ellas. Ginji, al contrario, no estaba disfrutando mucho del paseo, y se había puesto un poco verde.

— Ban-chan, ¿a dónde vamos? — le preguntó, con curiosidad. Ban estaba ensimismado en el espejo retrovisor y no contestó.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Nos viene siguiendo un taxi! — hizo notar. Kazuki se giró sobre el asiento y se acomodó en cuclillas para ver por el cristal trasero. Era ese sujeto grandote otra vez.

— ¡No, Kazu-chan, siéntate, podrías morir! — esa fue la mejor forma en que Ginji podía mantener las cosas bajo control.

— Jeh… No subestimes a mi Subaru. Jamás podrás alcanzarnos, alfiletero. — Se dijo Ban, más a sí mismo que cualquier otra cosa.

— Detente, Ban-chan. — La repentina voz insolente de Kazuki interrumpió el estado de éxtasis en el que había entrado Midou. ¿Acababa de llamarlo "Ban-chan"? ¡Ya era demasiado vergonzoso que Ginji lo llamara así, como para que ese mocoso se tomara esas confiancitas con él! No podía tolerarlo sólo porque fuera un pequeño, ¿verdad? Aunque pensándolo bien… Sí podía tolerarlo si, en realidad, él era algo así como su cliente. El chiquillo le sonreía de oreja a oreja… Pero, no sé, había algo en sus ojos que demostraban malicia. Quizás, esa era la interpretación que alguien que no quería a los niños (Ban) le daba a una expresión totalmente natural y pura.

Y a todo esto, ¿por qué _demonios_ había pisado el freno del auto?

El taxi tras él se detuvo, se abrió su puerta con urgencia y de él salió Juubei Kakei, con una expresión más tranquila.

Ban bufó y se desparramó sobre el volante al ver que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. ¿Quién era él para detener esa fuerza mística que reunía a Juubei con Kazuki?

Cuando la sombra lo cernió, Ban se dio por enterado de que Juubei estaba parado allí, al lado derecho de su precioso auto, dispuesto a negociar. Ban no hizo más que musitar "¿qué quieres?" a regañadientes, sin siquiera tener la cortesía de mirarlo o de levantarse de sobre el volante. Ginji aprovechó para darle los buenos días a Juubei, de buen humor, como si no estuviera pasando nada malo.

Juubei se asomó por arriba del cristal de la ventanilla y preguntó, radiante de felicidad:

— ¿Qué les parece si nos lo turnamos?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Como si Kazuki fuera una _cosa, _o algo así.

Ban sonrió a su pesar mientras se convencía una y otra vez, en el pensamiento, de que haber accedido a que Juubei se llevara al pequeño había sido una buena idea. El punto más fuerte a su favor, era que Kakei ni siquiera quería un miserable yen por hacerla de niñero, lo cual le convenía a Ban, y mucho. Era como un sueño hecho realidad: dinero gratis.

Sin embargo — y aunque le doliera admitirlo —, una extraña sensación, muy dentro de sí mismo, le recordaba que si quería un trabajo bien hecho, tenía qué hacerlo él mismo, y que no podía arriesgarse a que nada malo le pasara al Hilandero… ¡No es como si le cayera bien el Hilandero!, se apresuró a componer, pero en esos momentos sólo era un inocente pequeño, y no tenía la culpa de nada. Aunque pensándolo mejor, chibi-Kazuki le podía llegar a caer… Bien. A Ban le desesperaba que Kazuki tuviera semejante cuerpo de señorita, sin serlo (¡qué desperdicio!), pero siendo un niño, su apariencia de niñita era adorable (y no es como si fuera un pederasta o, por otro lado, tuviera deseos de ser padre). Las cosas bonitas se apreciaban.

Y encima de todo el problema, Ban se había preguntado una cosa: ¿y si le enseñaba a Kazuki a actuar más masculinamente, cuando creciera seguiría siendo así de masculino? Eso sería digno de verse. Se moriría de la risa.

Decidió que quería intentarlo.

Pero tendría qué esperar a que Juubei volviera del parque con él. Ban alzó los ojos con fastidio, se reacomodó en su lugar, en el Honky Tonk, y siguió bebiendo los restos de café frío que Natsumi le había regalado a escondidas del jefe. Esta vez, había caído más bajo aún: ese café había sido de un cliente de Paul que no se había sentido con ganas de dejar la taza vacía. ¡Ah, el dinero era miserable con él! Mientras paladeaba los asientos del café, y sintió un misterioso sabor a nicotina, se anotó un motivo más para realizar ese trabajo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Chibi Kazu-chan no tenía más opción que escuchar a los mayores.

Aquel sujeto con el cabello en la cara y un cuerpo enorme, que parecía un muro gigante, había decidido que él prefería cuidarlo. ¡Y Kazuki que se había encariñado con "Ban-chan"! O, al menos, así era como el sujeto rubio había llamado al que tenía ojos azules y cabello de erizo de mar. Ahora, este nuevo "niñero", que se decía llamar Juubei, se mostraba nervioso, con una sonrisita tímida, en todo el apogeo de la admiración. Kazuki notó que lo tenía en la palma de su mano, y como en todas las relaciones humanas donde sucede esto, Kazuki supo (con su mentalidad infantil) que se podía aprovechar de él. Y que sería divertido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Ojalá que supiera hacer la línea de división que hacen algunos autores… Tengo ocho años en esta página, y aún no lo he averiguado… Si alguien supiera, dígamelo. :D **

**Bueno, este fue el capítulo dos. Me di cuenta de que es muy difícil hacer capítulos cortos… Quería que todos tuvieran alrededor de mil quinientas palabras, pero es… Tan difícil! :S**

**¿Dejan un review? **


	3. El parque de la perdición

Disclaimer: Ya habíamos pasado por esto, ¿_Que no_? (al estilo regiomontano). (No soy regiomontana).

En este capítulo, todos se llevan a chibi Kazu-chan al parque y lo tratan de educar a su manera.

Bueno, ya ni me acuerdo si Juubei en algún punto recupera su vista o si se queda invidente para siempre. Digamos que en este fic sí puede ver.

El primer párrafo es el POV de Juubei! ;)

* * *

Te protegeré.

Siempre te protegeré, Kazuki.

Te hice esa promesa desde que éramos pequeños; me lo juré a mí mismo, y luego a ti. De esa forma, la promesa se convirtió en una especie de contrato.

Después de haberte fallado una vez, en la Fortaleza Ilimitada, jamás volveré a caer.

Pero, en este momento, envuelto por esta situación, me siento perdido.

Kazuki siempre ha tenido una apariencia ambigua, pero siendo así de pequeño, parece una niñita perdida. Me mira a través de un par de gruesas pestañas oscuras. Hay una mirada especial en sus ojos… Algo que, estoy casi seguro, se asemeja a la lástima. Conocen la lástima de los niños, ¿verdad? Es algo cruel. ¿Cómo puede, un niño, ver el mundo de una forma mucho más simple y objetiva que un adulto? Supongo que, a veces, los adultos pensamos demasiado las cosas. Ellos simplemente van al punto. Supongo…

Tengo una idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde hace rato: quiero saber cuántos años tiene _este_ Kazuki. Quiero saber si se acuerda de mí. Si recuerda el día que nos conocimos… Pero no lo creo. Se ve más pequeño que en aquel entonces. Tengo fresco en la memoria el recuerdo del día en que lo conocí, y estoy seguro de que no se veía tan joven. Eso creo…

Bueno, basta ya. Pienso que todos estos pensamientos terminarían ya mismo, si tan sólo me atreviera a hablarle a esta hermosa criatura sentada frente a mí, y le preguntara su edad. Pero no puedo moverme de aquí; no puedo, simplemente, ir y preguntarle, es decir, ¿qué tal si desaparece? Se ve etéreo. Como un hada. No lo sé… la piel le brilla, como si dentro de sí mismo hubiera una luz. El cabello que le cae sobre la cara contrasta magníficamente, y los enormes ojos oscuros le dan una apariencia vulnerable, despiertan todos mis instintos protectores.

Si acaso es posible, ahora más que nunca, te protegeré, Kazuki.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kazuki podía sentir el regocijo de Juubei. Sabía que este era un momento especial para él, porque su mirada expresaba que se encontraba en nirvana. Sin embargo, el pequeño tenía otros planes, y dejarse admirar por este sujeto enorme como un muro, no formaba parte de ninguno de ellos. Quería deshacerse pronto de él para poder regresar con _Ban-chan_, y divertirse un poco, para variar.

— Oh, Kazuki… — este gemido desconcertó al pequeño, y volvió la cabeza para mirara a Juubei. Se veía compungido. Parecía como si fuera a llorar. — ¿Por qué tuvo qué pasarte esto? ¿Qué pasará si tienes qué quedarte así para siempre? — Kazuki pensó que, además de sensible, el tal Juubei estaba loco, porque no entendió nada de lo que dijo. — Todo esto es culpa mía… ¡Por no haberte acompañado a esa misión! ¡Debí haberlo adivinado: ibas con los Get Backers! ¡Era obvio que algo así podía pasar! ¡Maldito seas, Juubei Kakei! — profirió Juubei (Kazuki no tuvo más dudas sobre la cordura del tipo), mientras se deshacía en una tragedia, invisible para las personas del mundo físico, que alertó a Kazuki: quizás el tal Juubei, fuera de control, empezaría a golpearse la cabeza repetidamente con un florero o algo así. Todo podía pasar con las personas desquiciadas.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó entonces el niño, pensando que el bienestar de la Humanidad dependía de él y su capacidad de controlar a Juubei. Se subió al sillón en el cual había estado sentado, y señaló al adulto con un dedito fino y blanco, de nudillos enrojecidos, mientras lo taladraba con una mirada que pretendía dar miedo pero que daba ternura. — ¡Los niños no lloran! — acertó a decir, triunfalmente.

Juubei se quedó callado de inmediato, pero también empezó a pensar a mil por hora.

¿Acababa de decir que los niños no lloraban? ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¿Y por qué estaba actuando así de _rebelde? _¡Kazuki siempre había sido un pan de Dios, una persona dulce y delicada!

Por su parte, el pequeño Kazuki se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber logrado que se callara. Soy un maestro, se dijo. Acabo de salvar al mundo.

— ¡No quiero estar contigo, déjame!

— ¡Kazuki…!

Dicho y hecho, el pequeño se bajó de su sitio de un salto y empezó a correr con dirección a la puerta. Encontró unas escaleras y las bajó con cuidado. Le sorprendía que Juubei no le diera alcance, pero no tenía tiempo qué perder, y no podía voltear y ver si lo estaba siguiendo. Continuó bajando todas las escaleras, que crujían bajo sus pies, y el piso de abajo lo sorprendió. No recordaba haber estado en ese lugar: era una _tienda. _Una cafetería, para ser precisos. Podía ver la barra, con sus altos bancos, la máquina de café, las tazas, platos, botellas, el fregadero… Y también podía ver el resto del lugar, repleto de sillas y mesas. El sitio luciría acogedor y reconfortante, de no ser por la espesa capa de humo que lo llenaba. Kazuki siguió el rastro y encontró al fumador en una de las mesas del fondo. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a _Ban-chan_ y al sujeto rubio que lo acompañaba! No podían ser otros, Kazuki jamás había visto a una persona con el cabello rubio.

Empezó a caminar hacia allí, pero unos enormes brazos lo detuvieron, lo hicieron girar sobre sus talones, y luego las manos gigantes de un monstruo le pellizcaron las mejillas y le revolvieron el cabello continuamente.

— ¡Qué bonitoooooo! — exclamó una voz de mujer, y Kazuki pudo ver a duras penas a su captora: una señorita de cabello y ojos negros, que traía puesto un mandil blanco. Seguramente ella trabajaba ahí.

— Natsumi, no lo degrades, los niños no son _"bonitos"_, son "_guapos"_ — dijo Ban, sin darle mayor importancia, haciéndola a un lado.

¡Ban-chan! Ya lo había visto, ¡qué emoción!

— ¡Kazu-chan! — empezó a vociferar el rubio, y se abalanzó a él de la misma forma entusiasta que la chica del mandil.

— ¡Lo asfixias, Ginji, idiota! — Ban lo hizo a un lado también, y Kazuki se lo agradeció mentalmente.

— Midou…

Todos en la habitación voltearon a ver a quien acababa de bajar las escaleras del Honky Tonk, donde estaba esa habitación que Paul les había prestado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Era Juubei, todo derrotado. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni a moverse para irse. Ginji intentó relajar las cosas, pero también fracasó en su ensayo mental sobre qué decir. Natsumi empezó a regresar a la barra, tratando de pasar desapercibida, con cara de culpabilidad, como si al haber tocado a Kazuki hubiera cometido un crimen pecaminoso, castigado por la Iglesia por medio de la humillación pública. Paul, que todo el tiempo había estado leyendo el periódico, siguió inmutable, como si no estuviera pasando nada allí. Quizás estuviera espiando por arriba del papel, no podía saberse con esos lentes que se cargaba. Así fue que toda la habitación se redujo a Ban y Juubei, y el primero decidió hablar.

—Bueno, lo pusimos a prueba. Lo dejé ir, y Kazuki regresó. — Dijo Ban, con altanería. Juubei apretó los dientes, como si eso pudiera cerrar sus oídos a lo que terminaba aquella frase. — ¡Significa que siempre fue mío!

— ¡Es todo! — Kakei lanzó unas agujas a Ban, fuera de lugar, sin premeditación… Así que erró ridículamente, lanzándolas cuarenta y cinco grados a la derecha de Midou; y en ese momento, la Negociadora acababa de abrir la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla, y las armas se clavaron en el marco de la puerta, a cinco centímetros de su cadera. Hevn enfureció como sólo ella podía; se puso roja, y empezó a mirar todas las cosas, y a la gente del Honky Tonk, de ese color.

— ¡Malditos fenómenos! — Exclamó Hevn, compitiendo con las banshees en su registro vocal. Todos tuvieron que taparse las orejas para que no les sangraran. Kazuki pareció divertirse con la reacción de la mujer, y empezó a reír. Su risa contentaba los corazones de casi todos los presentes, pero ella le agarró otro sentido. Ya había maquinado una venganza visceral. — ¿Cómo pueden _ustedes_ cuidar de una criatura indefensa, malditos maniáticos RAROS? ¡Yo me lo llevaré! — Dicho esto, caminó a grandes zancadas, agarró al pequeño del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras a la salida. Todos se quedaron pasmados un momento, antes de volver a reaccionar con normalidad.

— ¡No te lo puedes llevar, es mi cliente! — exclamó Ban, fuera de sí, persiguiéndola. Ginji le pisaba los talones.

— ¡Nosotros lo cuidaremos mucho mejor que ustedes! — alegó Ginji.

— ¡Déjense de estupideces, él es mío! **¡Todos lo saben! **— empezó a correr Juubei.

Natsumi los miró un momento, y luego a Paul. Finalmente, se quitó el mandil por la cabeza y los siguió, divertida.

Paul puso los ojos en blanco.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hevn llevó a su presa con facilidad al parque: ese era el sitio a donde, supuestamente, Juubei debió llevar a Kazuki en primera instancia. Pero luego pasó ese cuadro histérico del chiquillo, la persecución, y todo eso. Detrás de la exuberante rubia venía todo un desfile de fenómenos: Ban, Ginji, Juubei y Natsumi (eso de ser estudiante de día y camarera de noche no era tan fenomenal, pero ya la agrupé con los demás, ya ni modo). Aparte de venir persiguiendo a la intermediaria, para colmo, se venían peleando entre ellos, y cuando la rubia se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, vio que el poseedor del Jagan y el maestro de las agujas se estaban empujando disimuladamente para ver quién se caía al piso primero, escoltados por la anguila eléctrica, que sonreía de oreja a oreja con las manos detrás de la espalda en actitud de _niño bueno, _y Natsumi, quien veía con entusiasmo las copas de los árboles, como si las hojas fueran de oro y las ramas de diamante._. _Kazuki se escondió tras Hevn y sacó la cabecita para mirarlos desde un sitio seguro. Sin embargo, su refugio no duró más de tres segundos, pues la intermediaria encontró rápidamente una banca que lucía cómoda y se dejó caer con elegancia en ella. Se abanicó con una mano, tratando de disipar el calor extenuante, y luego los miró con ojo crítico. Los fenómenos y Natsumi la miraron con curiosidad.

— Muy bien. Los traje aquí para que le den un día de campo al pequeño Kazuki, todos juntos, como hermanos. — Casi filosofó Hevn ( a lo cual Ban alzó los ojos mientras los de Ginji brillaban).

— No nos trajiste aquí, Hevn, te robaste al niño y nosotros te seguimos para rescatarlo. — La corrigió Ban.

— No, los traje aquí con toda la intención del mundo. El cliente, o sea María, me pidió que los convenciera de hacer esto. — Confesó la mujer, sacando un espejito de su bolsa y un lápiz labial color durazno, que de inmediato empezó a pasar por sus labios con un movimiento experto. — No importa qué método haya utilizado, el hecho es que están aquí. — Hevn metió todo de vuelta a la bolsa y la cerró. Se puso de pie y se alejó, así sin más. — ¡Adiós!

Por alguna razón extraña — la vida es extraña —, aquella bola de hombres que se estaban peleando la custodia de Kazuki, al verse abandonados por Hevn, se sintieron _tan _comprometidos que quisieron zafarse todos, masivamente. Sin embargo, Natsumi los sujetó de las mangas y los obligó a encarar la situación. Esto trajo de vuelta la competitividad de Ban, la amabilidad de Ginji y el amor de Juubei.

— ¡Bien, yo seré el primero en jugar con él! — dijo Ginji rápidamente, y agarró a chibi-Kazuki de la manita. La sensación era suave. Suave, como el tacto aterciopelado de un pétalo de rosa. Kazuki lo miró mientras lo llevaba al área de los juegos. — ¡Oh, una resbaladilla! ¡Siempre quise subirme a una! — la atención de Ginji se disolvió por arte de magia. Luego recordó que Kazuki seguía pendido de su mano, así que lo jaló. — ¡Ven, subámonos juntos! ¿_nee_? ¡Estoy ansioso! — empezó a tironearlo.

— ¡No quiero, me da miedo! — exclamó Kazuki instintivamente, quedándose aterrado en su lugar. Ginji empezó a jalonearlo. — ¡Nooo, no quiero, suélteme! — Kazuki amenazó con dejarse caer para pesar más y no ser llevado contra su voluntad, pero Ginji era demasiado fuerte y lo levantó de ambas manos, y lo giró en el aire. Kazuki lanzó un grito cuando sintió que se le perdía el piso, y luego se enojó con Ginji. Amano, todo fuera de control, había alcanzado los peldaños de la escalera de la resbaladilla, y puso a Kazuki frente a él, un escalón más arriba. — ¡No voy a subir! ¡Quítese! — Kazuki empezó a arañar y a morder a Ginji.

— ¡Auuh…!

— ¡Ban-chan! — Kazuki se escabulló aprovechando su escasa altura y corrió hacia Midou. El erizo de mar lanzó una carcajada al refrescante airecillo de junio que pretendía desmoralizar a sus compañeros, y lo logró con facilidad.

— ¡Te enseñaré lo que se hace en un parque de diversiones, mocoso! — Le prometió Ban, con una mirada enloquecida. Juubei se mordió la lengua. _Espera tu turno, _se dijo, _espéralo…_ _Y ya verán todos lo que significa proteger a alguien… Con tu propia vida. _

Juubei se había perdido fácilmente en sus cavilaciones, que cuando salió de ellas fue gracias a los gritos aterrados de un grupo de chiquillas. ¿Qué diantre estaba pasando?

Lo siguiente que vio fue un torbellino.

En el parque había un juego en forma de platillo volador, que giraba como un trompo, en donde se subían los niños para dar vueltas estilo carrusel. Sin embargo, el carrusel ahora iba como a ciento veinte revoluciones por minuto: ni siquiera se distinguía el juego, mucho menos las niñitas que iban adentro de él, y sus voces sonaban tan distorsionadas por el efecto Doppler, que resonaban en los oídos de Juubei de una forma hilarante en vez de trágica. Era obvio que algunas de ellas ya estaban llorando.

¿Estaban llorando? ¡¿Kazuki Fuuchouin acababa de hacer llorar a un grupo de niñas?!

¡Maldito seas, Midou!

Juubei corrió rápidamente hacia el torbellino y empezó a calcular cuándo podría detenerlo. Ban y Kazuki reían a la lejanía, así que Midou se acercó más para poder burlarse desde cerca. Lejos de su respaldo, chibi-Kazuki no se sintió tan seguro como para seguir burlándose. Además, Natsumi y Ginji, a su lado, le quitaban la inspiración.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, señor Acupuntura? — Le preguntó Ban a Juubei con tranquilidad, mientras veía, al igual que Kakei, al torbellino de lágrimas. La cabeza de Juubei iba discretamente de izquierda a derecha, tratando de encontrar un espacio para meter el brazo (sin golpear a ninguna niñita) y detener el juego. Juubei pudo ver, de reojo, una sonrisa sutil pintada en los labios de Midou. Era una sonrisa de satisfacción, modesta.

— ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Kazuki que le hiciera _esto _a las pobres niñas? ¡Es todo lo contrario a Kazuki! ¡Lo estás echando todo a perder, como siempre! — Terminó Juubei, haciendo un aspaviento.

— ¿Tratas de detenerlo? — preguntó Midou, haciendo caso omiso del comentario mal intencionado de Juubei. Señaló el torbellino con la cabeza, de una forma desfachatada y un tono casual. — Adelante. — Lo incitó. — Pero te golpearás.

— ¡Ni que Kazuki fuera _tan _fuerte, en este estado, como para provocar vueltas endemoniadas! ¡Puedo detener esto fácilmente! ¡Con una mano atrás de la espalda! — alardeó Juubei. En realidad, era una frase hecha, realmente no la pensó para nada cuando la dijo.

A Ban le gustaba cómo sonaba esa insolencia.

— ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Hazlo con una mano atrás de la espalda! — Le propuso Midou, con una falsa inocencia que estaba dirigida a Kazuki. Levantó el interés del pequeño, _justo lo que quería. _Si Kazuki le proponía esa locura a Juubei, él no se negaría. Y sería muy divertido de ver.

— ¡Sí, hazlo!

Allí estaba.

Ban logró lo que se propuso, como siempre. Modestia aparte. Juubei se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos como un par de platos. Entonces giró la cabeza y vio al pequeño Kazuki, al _malcriado _Kazuki, mirándole con sus hermosos e inocente ojos color chocolate, y dedicándole una sonrisita de asombro y confianza. Juubei podría matar a alguien, si Kazuki se lo pidiera de esta forma.

— Detenlo con una mano atrás de la espalda. — Dijo el pequeño.

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, KAZUKI, HARÉ LO QUE TÚ ME MANDES! —Juubei enloqueció un poco. Metió la mano en el momento justo donde no había ninguna carita de una niña girando, y…

Salió disparado en una curva interesante que lo barrió contra el suelo.

Por un momento, ninguna parte de su cuerpo hizo contacto con la tierra.

Una canción angelical resonó en los oídos de Juubei mientras se sentía volando en cámara lenta a través del parque. Y luego chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, y una cobertura verde le cayó suavemente sobre la cabeza, como pluma que lleva el viento. El mundo le empezó a dar vueltas (¿o era él quien estaba dando vueltas?), y la vista se le puso negra. Cuando la recuperó, sin inmutarse, aún podía ver unos puntitos brillantes, parecidos a los que se hacen cuando se oprime una pantalla de plasma, como un arco iris psicodélico.

Juubei notó que los gritos de las niñas habían cesado. Pero no fue una buena noticia; cuando Juubei metió la mano de esa forma, desbalanceó el juego por completo, y el platillo girador se salió de su eje, dejando tiradas a las pobres niñas por todos lados.

Se habían levantado a duras penas, afortunadas por seguir ilesas, y en vez de agradecerle a Kakei, se fueron en bola contra él y lo patearon. Afortunadamente, eran muy pequeñas y no dolía nada.

— ¡Perdedor! — aderezaron las chiquillas, y luego se fueron corriendo a contárselo todo a sus mamás.

— ¡Jajajajaja! — Ahora, Juubei esperaría que sólo Midou se estuviera burlando de él, e inclusive Kazuki, pero no se esperó que Natsumi y Ginji, que parecían los más centrados del grupo, también se estuvieran destornillando de risa.

El mundo conspiraba contra él.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Esperemos que Juubei sea capaz de salvar a Kazuki a tiempo de la perdición.**

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	4. Seguimos en el parque

**Chibi Kazu-chan**

**Disclaimer: ¿Por qué hacemos esto, después de todo...? Es evidente que no queremos lucrar con esto...**

* * *

— ¡Les hice sándwiches!

Natsumi llegó corriendo hacia el jardín donde Ban y Ginji jugaban a la pelota con Kazuki. La pelota era una bola de trapos anudados improvisada.

— Wow, Natsumi-chan, ¡eres genial! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer los sándwiches en el parque? Ni siquiera te vimos irte. ¡_Kawaii, _eres genial! — Vitoreó Ginji, lanzando los puños al aire. Natsumi se sintió halagada y no lo escondió.

— Gracias, Ginji-san. — Dijo la camarera, con esa voz que se cargaba que siempre hacía pensar a la gente que estaba perdida en otro mundo.

— ¡Sí, sándwiches! — corrió Kazuki, detectó la manta cuadriculada que estaba puesta sobre el jardín, a unos cincuenta pasos de ahí, y se lanzó hacia ella como un avión en picada. Ban sonrió con satisfacción. Parecía que lo estaba logrando, el pequeño Kazuki se estaba comportando como un niño normal, ¡nada de kimonos, cascabeles y un koto! Ah, y sobre todo, nada de Juubei Kakei. Hacía media hora que no lo veía, y conociéndolo, seguramente se había ido de ahí a suicidarse.

— Bien hecho, Natsumi. ¿De dónde los robaste? — Le preguntó Ban directamente.

— Se los robé a esa parejita que está por ahí — Natsumi señaló hacia la derecha, y a la lejanía, se veía el tanque de patos y unos novios, lamentándose sobre la leche derramada. Ya estaban a punto de llamar a alguno de los guardias del parque para que buscara su picnic.

— Bien hecho, Natsumi! — La felicitó Ban, revolviéndole el cabello como si de un gato se tratara, y Natsumi casi ronroneó. Ginji se sintió ofendido y con el corazón roto.

— ¡Natsumi..! — comenzó el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por los gemidos de ultratumba que salían de la boca de Juubei Kakei, el zombie, que se acercaba a su día de campo arrastrando los pies. Llegó hasta donde los sándwiches, miró a Kazuki, quien se estaba comiendo uno de atún, y se dejó caer a su lado como una enorme masa sin vida. Ban y Ginji se miraron, tratando de compartir un poco de culpabilidad. Más bien tratando, cada uno, de asumirle toda la responsabilidad al otro. Ginji se acercó a la oreja de Ban y le susurró: — ¿Por qué todavía sigue aquí?

— ¡Yo qué sé! — exclamó Ban, con un hilo de voz, sin tomar en cuenta que Juubei no los escucharía aunque hablaran en voz bastante alta debido a la distancia. — Creí que su orgullo no había podido soportarlo más y que se había ido.

— Yo también. ¡Pobre Juubei! — se lamentó Ginji, exhalando profundamente. Ambos siguieron mirando hacia allá, hasta que a Ban le cayó el veinte de que Juubei había comenzado a hablar con Kazuki. Si no se daba prisa, Juubei podría regresar a Kazuki a su forma original: le podría regresar su elegancia, su delicadeza, su dulzura. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

— ¡No! — exclamó Ban, en un tono urgente. — ¡Mi experimento… Lo arruinará!

— ¿De qué _experimento_ estás hablando, Ban-chan? — Ginji lo miró rápida y acusadoramente. Ban se contuvo de salir corriendo porque tenía qué inventarle una mentira a Ginji.

— Ah. Pues es que estoy… haciendo una… Composta ahí, y Juubei la va a pisar o algo… — Terminó Ban, lastimeramente, en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Una composta? ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Ginji, entusiastamente. — ¡Quiero saber! ¡Cuéntame tu experimento, Ban-chan! — si tuviera cola, Ginji la estaría meneando en este mismo momento.

— "_No puedo creer que sea tan idiota" —_ sin embargo, Ban se alegró por la ingenuidad de Ginji y empezó a acrecentar su mentira.

Mientras tanto, Juubei miraba a Kazuki con incredulidad y con cautela. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se volviera a burlar de él, que hiciera una grosería o que saliera corriendo para atormentar más niñas, o _pájaros. _Sí, Juubei vio que hace veinte minutos había agarrado a un pájaro de su nido y lo había empezado a lanzar al aire, para luego atraparlo al vuelo. Eso era demasiado. Pero Juubei estaba demasiado ocupado ocultándose de su desdicha y de las burlas de Ginji, Natsumi y Ban como para salir de su escondite (era un elefante de piedra, decoración del parque) y regañar a Kazuki. Si tan sólo Shido hubiera estado ahí, seguramente le hubiera enseñado una o dos cosas sobre el cuidado de los animales.

— Juubei — dijo Kazuki. Kakei se sorprendió por la forma en que lo dijo. Había utilizado el tono usual, el que usaba, siendo grande, para referirse a él. Era una entonación imperceptible para los demás (lo cual _no_ significaba que _sólo _él pudiera escucharla, ya que solamente estaba en su cabeza), un énfasis adorable que ponía a la primera sílaba, que hacía saltar el corazón de Kakei. Entonces, el maestro de las agujas lo miró de otra forma: esperanzadoramente. "_Por favor, no lo arruines", _pensó. Kazuki cerró los ojos, sus párpados parecían dos pétalos bonitos, y sonrió. Cuando abrió los ojos, se los dirigió cargados de preocupación. De amabilidad y dulzura. — ¿Te lastimaste? — terminó la frase el pequeño, con inocencia. Kakei se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué decir ante la preocupación del niño. ¿Sería real? — No me gustaría nada que te hubieras hecho daño… Por culpa mía. — Ahora su expresión era melancólica. Juubei no pudo contenerse cuando agarró las manitas de Kazuki entre las suyas, en posición de plegaria. Atrapó los ojos de Kazuki con los suyos, y lo miró de la forma especial característica del profundo cariño.

— No, Kazuki. Tú jamás me harás daño. No importa lo que hagas. — Le dejó en claro.

— Juubei… — empezó el niño, un poco confundido. ¿No importaba lo que hiciera, no le iba a hacer daño? Pero… Si lo atacaba con una pistola, ¡seguro que le iba a perforar la piel! Juubei era un sujeto muy extraño.

— Quiero darte algo. — Juubei metió las manos a la bolsa de su pantalón, soltando las manos de Kazuki. El chico sintió curiosidad sólo por unos segundos, hasta que Kakei extrajo de sus bolsillos un par de cascabeles.

— ¡Cascabeles! — Exclamó Kazuki. Esto se estaba poniendo divertido. Casi no había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que los cascabeles. Además, sabía que los necesitaba para realizar el Fuuchouin jutsu, pero jamás le dejaban quedarse con los cascabeles por mucho tiempo. Ahora, Juubei quería regalarle unos. Kazuki no sabía si estos eran especiales como los suyos, pero le gustaba tenerlos cerca, y escucharlos tintinear. La impaciencia lo hizo bailar un poco. — ¿Me los regalas, me los regalas? — insistió rápidamente, antes de cualquier cosa. Extendió las pequeñas, suaves y blancas palmas de sus manos, con las líneas indefinidas, esperando que Juubei depositara los tesoros en ellas. Este gesto le sacó una sonrisa a Juubei.

— Espera. Deja que te los acomode. — Le aconsejó Juubei, en un tono paternalista. Entonces procedió a tomar un mechón de su corto cabello; aún así, estaba demasiado largo para ser un hombre, se dijo Kazuki, o eso le había dicho Ban-chan. Juubei también extrajo unos listones blancos de sus bolsas, y empezó a entrelazar todo: listón, cascabel y cabello, hasta que los fijó todos juntos. Luego, hizo lo mismo con otro de los mechones del cabello. Ambos quedaron al lado de su rostro. Kazuki podía oírlos cuando movía la cabeza. Eso lo complacía.

— Juubei… — Dijo entonces el pequeño, con un tono grato. Kakei lo miró con gran afecto. Ni siquiera tenía qué escuchar el agradecimiento del niño, no lo necesitaba, le bastaba con esa sonrisa dulce que le estaba obsequiando, y esa mirada profunda que parecía infinita. Aún así, estaba listo para escuchar su bella voz cuando lo dijera. — Gra…

— **¡Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí?!**

— ¡MIDOU!

Claro, ¿por qué no? Ban Midou tenía qué llegar en el momento más inesperado, o todo esto no sería la vida real.

El metichote se sentó del otro lado de Kazuki y agarró uno de los sándwiches. Le tocó uno a la parrilla, con queso amarillo fundido.

— ¿Están buenos, Kazu-chan? — le preguntó Natsumi, sonriéndole maternalmente. Juubei se hizo una nota mental: a las chicas se les hacía bien fácil comportarse como madres. A los chicos, no, pero de todos modos _él_ era el más indicado para cuidar a Kazuki, con o sin instinto paterno.

— ¡Mmm, mantequilla de maní y jalea! — saboreó el suyo Ginji. — Esa parejita tiene unos gustos muy variados, ¿no creen?

— ¿De qué parejita hablan? — preguntó Kakei.

— De nada, de nada. — Dijo Ban.

Todos empezaron a comer en paz y tranquilidad, hasta que se acercaron unas personas sospechosas. Eran siete señoras gordas, con vestidos floreados, y unos ojos tan rasgados que desaparecían bajo sus inmensos cachetes y párpados. Debido a esa particularidad, parecía que sus ojos _sonreían. _

Sin embargo, estaban bien enojadas. Y traían a un guardia con ellas.

— ¿Quiénes son _estas? — _preguntó Ban en voz baja, sin educación. Ginji respingó, y empezó a contarlas.

— ¡Son las mamás de las niñas que Kazuki molestó en el juego que daba vueltas! — asoció rápidamente.

— ¡Rápido, Ginji! — siguió diciendo Ban, en un tono confidente. — ¡Maniobras evasivas! ¡Retirada!

— ¿Por qué lo tienes qué decir así? — se preguntó Ginji, pero no había tiempo qué perder. Ban había agarrado a Natsumi por el brazo, y a Ginji no le quedaba más que salvar a Kazuki, llevándoselo cargado. Juubei se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba demasiado tarde, cuando oyó que todos se metían en un arbusto.

— ¡Es él, señor policía! — gritaron las mujeres, histéricas y vengativas. — ¡Él es el depravado malhechor que molestó a nuestras hijas!

— ¿Qué? ¡No, señoras, yo sólo intentaba rescat…!

— A ver, a ver, a ver, señor — lo interceptó el guardia, antes de que Juubei pudiera escapar. La verdad era que Juubei, sin contar sus habilidades sobrehumanas, era mucho más corpulento y alto que ese tipejo, pero Juubei aún respetaba a la autoridad, así que decidió tratar de arreglar las cosas hablando, como ser pensante.

— ¡Sí, agárrelo, porque además, rompió uno de los juegos! — de la nada, apareció el gerente del parque, un malhumorado adicto al trabajo llamado Benson.

— ¡Policía, él es quien se robó nuestros sándwiches! — también se materializó del aire la parejita de novios que había estado junto al estanque, y señalaron a Juubei con sus dedos acusadores.

— ¡No…!

— Señor, ¿qué tiene qué decir en su defensa? — Le dio una oportunidad el policía, porque era bastante justo.

— ¡Adiós! — Juubei empezó a correr.

— ¡Agárrenlo, que es ratero! — alertó el policía a toda la gente.

La turba asesina, de cualquier modo, jamás le dio alcance. Ni siquiera la persona más ágil del parque en ese momento: un corredor de maratones organizados por el canal 13, que siempre quedaba en 3° lugar.

El resto del día, los Get Backers y Natsumi se divirtieron con Kazuki en el cine, el zoológico y un puesto de tacos, por la noche. Así es, tacos en Japón. Era algo nuevo que quería intentar Ginji, y le gustaron tanto que tuvieron qué llevárselo a rastras. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al Honky Tonk, Kazuki se dio cuenta de que no se había divertido al cien por ciento: sino que le había faltado _algo_. Era una sensación extraña de vacío. Era algo que no podía explicar. La diversión estuvo bien, pero necesitaba de alguien que penetrara en sus sentimientos, que lo viera como persona y no sólo como la parte de él que deseaba diversión.

¡Era demasiado complicado!

Kazuki dejó de pensar, y para esto tuvo qué sacudir la cabeza.

El tintineo de los cascabeles lo hizo sonreír.

O quizás, era lo que estaba detrás del tintineo de los cascabeles: el sentimiento dulce que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Juubei tomó su cabello y lo entretejió con ellos. Le causaba una rara nostalgia.

Sentía como si conociera a ese tipo de toda la vida, como si fueran amigos — no que _hubieran sido, _como si _lo fueran, _aún.

Como si Juubei conociera los aspectos ocultos de sí mismo.

* * *

**¡Ehhh, casi lo logré! Son 1954 palabras! :D **

**Eso es poquito, está bien, estoy satisfecha, jajaja.**

**Bueno, esto lo escribí hace mucho, pero no tengo tiempo de subir... De hecho, ya terminé la historia. ¡Quedan un par de capítulos!**

**Es tan fácil dejar reviews hoy en día… Antes, teníamos qué abrir una ventana extra, ahora está aquí abajo, ¿qué más podemos pedir? Dejen uno, por favor. :D**


	5. El recital

**Chibi Kazu-chan**

**¡Hola! Me tardé, lo sé… ¡Pero tengo una buena justificación!**

**Ya tenía los dos capítulos restantes (este y el último), pero tenía qué hacer una exposición en la escuela, y para no llenarle de virus la computadora a mi maestra de Virología, tuve qué limpiar mi USB, y… Con los virus, se fueron mis archivos. u.u **

**Y tuve qué reescribir los dos últimos capítulos de chibi Kazu-chan.**

**Me tomó menos tiempo que este, creo... Pero... La flojera de las vacaciones me impedía salir de mi casa y caminar al Café Internet; pero bueno...**

**Pues aquí están, disfrútenlos!**

**:D**

* * *

— ¡Mira, Ban-chan, nos invitaron al recital de Madoka-chan! — exclamó Ginji, cayéndole encima a Ban, de sorpresa. El pobre erizo tiró la mitad de su café sobre la mesa, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención, o se enfurecería desde muy temprano ese día. La rubia anguila blandía entre sus dedos una tarjeta del tamaño del cuarto de una hoja de máquina. Ban tomó la invitación y le echó un vistazo rápido. Después de eso, arrugó la tarjeta hasta dejarla parecida a un balón de fútbol soccer y la lanzó a la papelera que estaba tras la barra, ahí donde, en ese preciso momento, Natsumi estaba botando las cáscaras de las naranjas con las que pretendía prepararle un saludable jugo al pequeño Kazuki.

— ¡No, Ban-chan! — exclamó Ginji, de inmediato. — ¡Al fin nos habían invitado a un evento… _tan elegante! —_ exclamó el rubio, con un tono extraño, galante. Ban torció una sonrisa al escucharlo: era gracioso, era como ver a un troglodita utilizando un traje de gala. — ¡A-además… habían invitado a Kazuki también! ¡Era una oportunidad perfecta para sacarlo a pasear!

—…"Habían invitado a Kazuki también" — lo arremedó Ban. Ginji frunció el entrecejo. — ¡Nos obligaron a traerlo, más bien! ¡Mira esto! — Ban agarró la pelotita de papel y la desdobló, poniéndosela en las narices al rubio. Ginji leyó a duras penas, porque estaba muy cerca de sus ojos, la cordial invitación. Los caracteres de la imprenta eran finos y estilizados, y combinaban perfectamente con el diseño del papel; sin embargo, garabateado en la esquina inferior derecha, con una pluma azul chafísima que dejaba esferitas concentradas de tinta en diferentes puntos de las letras, estaba un posdata con terrible caligrafía que exhortaba a los Recuperadores a llevar a Kazuki; de no ser así, ponía el posdata, la entrada al recital les estaría prohibida. — Esto es cosa de ese Entrenador de Gorilas, es obvio. — Reconoció Ban, lanzando de nuevo la bola de papel al cesto de basura. En ese instante, nadie pudo evitar que Kazuki apareciera de debajo de una mesa y se pusiera a patear la pelota.

— Shido sólo quiere conocer a Kazu-chan — Ginji justificó a su amigo, con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Ya conoce a Kazuki! —alegó Ban, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería Ginji.

— ¡Oh, Ban-chan ya llama "Kazuki" a Kazuki! — molestó Ginji.

— ¡Así se llama! — explicó Ban, con hastío.

— ¡¿A mí me invitaron?! — se interrumpió la pequeña discusión. Era el curioso Kazuki, quien captó la idea rápidamente y desenvolvió la pelotita de papel. Entonces leyó y su carita se iluminó. — ¿Podemos ir? — empezó a chantajear, poniendo la carita más dulce que pudo.

— ¿Lo ves, Ban-chan? ¡Ya somos dos! — aprovechó Ginji su oportunidad. — ¡Ya no tienes ningún pretexto para no ir al recital de Madoka-chan! Será genial — exclamó Ginji, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Tú qué vas a saber de eso? — comentó Ban, como si quisiera cortar de tajo la conversación — A ti no te interesa el violín. Te vas a quedar dormido.

Aquel comentario le abrió los ojos a Ginji.

Ahora entendía por qué Ban no quería ir al recital.

Ginji estaba seguro de que a Ban le gustaba mucho el violín (de no ser así, no habría invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en aprender a tocarlo), así que sólo podía haber un motivo para que no quisiera presentarse: Ban no quería que Ginji subestimara el recital. Ban quería ir con alguien que pudiera apreciar aquel arte de la misma forma que él, alguien que entendiera. No con Ginji, el _idiota. _

Amano sabía que jamás podría ser tan culto como Ban-chan, pero realmente quería que su compañero fuera feliz. Es decir, Ginji siempre estaba feliz, porque era simple. Pero satisfacer las necesidades de arte y conocimientos que tenía Ban era bien difícil, sobre todo para el Emperador Relámpago. ¡Pobrecito Ban-chan! Todo esto le pareció tierno…

Así que había una cosa que podía hacer Ginji: ir al recital de Madoka-chan sin quedarse dormido.

Entonces Ginji levantó la mirada, radiante, y le sonrió a Ban con confianza.

— No me voy a quedar dormido, Ban-chan. — Le dijo Ginji, con un tono suave, casi paternalista. Ban lo miró con recelo; le sorprendía que Ginji hubiera adoptado esa actitud tan de repente, cuando hace tan sólo unos segundos atrás, estaba tan eufórico. ¡Pero, bueno… estábamos hablando de Ginji Amano! Para Ban, aquello era suficiente.

— ¿No? — Ban le dirigió una mirada profundamente retadora a su compañero, acompañada de una sonrisa que casi la anulaba. — ¿Cuánto quieres perder? — lo desafió.

— "Aún quiere estar seguro" — pensó Ginji, suprimiendo una sonrisita. — ¡No tengo dinero, Ban-chan…! Hmm… ¿Qué te parece si… Quien gane, tiene derecho de enseñarle lo que quiera a Kazu-chan, por el bien de su formación cívica y ética? — Terminó el rubio, pensando que podría ganar fácilmente. Por fin sería suyo chibi Kazu-chan, ¡y le enseñaría un montón de cosas útiles, no como Ban! Le enseñaría sobre la bondad; las buenas costumbres, los buenos modales…

— ¡Este día no podría estar mejor! — vociferó Ban, entrando en un misterioso estado de maldad y tiranía. Ginji tragó saliva.

— ¡De eso nada, Midou!

La puerta se abrió, con tanta furia, que la campanilla se agitó como loca, y se quedó oscilando mucho tiempo después de que el profanador entró al Honky Tonk. Paul Wan y Natsumi Mizuki se le quedaron viendo, con furia uno y con miedo la otra.

Antes de que Juubei hubiera hablado y abierto la puerta, ya todos sabían que no tardaba nada en llegar, pues desde que Kazuki había estado convertido en ese pequeño, Kakei se había estado comportando muy extraño.

Fue como si la impresión que tuvieran de Juubei, pudiera ser leída en sus rostros por el mismo Juubei, y en cuanto lo notó, compuso un poco sus modales y se acercó con tranquilidad. Incluso sonrió, a pesar de que era obvio que había tenido un mal día, pues estaba empapado. En las manos, llevaba una misteriosa caja alargada y aplanada, como la de las pizzas.

— Hola, Juubei… — saludó Ginji pero, como siempre, fue ignorado por el lanza-agujas. No lo hacía a propósito, pero siempre terminaba ignorándolo por uno u otro motivo… Quizás porque estaba demasiado preocupado por Kazuki. — ¿Afuera está lloviendo? Ni me di cuenta.

— Acaba de empezar a llover… Cuando me bajé del autobús, dos cuadras atrás. — confesó Kakei su mala suerte. Luego, le retiró la atención al rubio. — Kazuki… — dijo Juubei, mirando al pequeño. Chibi Kazu-chan lo miró con sus grandes ojos, con un poco de miedo (Juubei siempre lo impresionaba por su altura y complexión). — Te traje un regalo.

—¡Kazuki no quiere tus regalos! — Ban se interpuso entre ellos, en un santiamén, lanzando lejos la caja de regalo, de un manotazo. La caja voló y cayó cerca de donde estaban Natsumi y Paul. La camarera sintió más curiosidad que Kazuki en sus buenos tiempos. Mientras tanto, Juubei se puso furioso.

— ¡MIDOU… DEJA DE DECIDIR POR ÉL! — exclamó Kakei, fuera de sus casillas. Ban pareció disfrutar de su coraje, era como si se alimentara de eso; y le sonrió como si nada.

— ¡Guaaaauuu, qué lindo! — exclamó Natsumi, quien ya había sido más rápida que un ninja y había abierto la caja. Levantó en sus manos un trajecito de gala precioso: negro, con una fajilla color rojo, de un material parecido al terciopelo, un chalequito color plateado oscuro y una camisita de vestir blanca. — ¡Kazu-chan se verá TAN bonito con esto puesto!

— Guapo. — corrigió Ban, sin darle la menor importancia, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Kakei.

— Natsumi-chan — le tocó su turno a Ginji de interrumpir. Nadie se lo esperaba, estaba todo fuera de lugar, así que le pusieron atención, chismosamente. Natsumi se ruborizó por la súbita mirada de todos. — No levantes las cosas del suelo — le aconsejó. — Sobre todo si alguien las había aventado antes. — Terminó, hablándole de mal talante a Ban-chan, y mirándolo de reojo. — No te humilles. — Añadió el rubio, girando por completo hacia Natsumi, y dirigiéndole una mirada encantadora. Natsumi se quedó petrificada. Ella no había pensado en todo eso, jamás se le habría ocurrido. Ahora se sentía ridícula.

— Oye, tú… — Ban miró a Ginji, sin cambiar la postura, ni un centímetro. — ¿Por qué la traumas? Dale a alguien un puñado de reglas, y lo que obtendrás, será a un autómata acomplejado y retraído.

— ¡¿Eso crees?! — exclamó Juubei, en un tono empalagoso y peligroso, que se torcía hacia el sarcasmo. — ¡No seas hipócrita, estúpido! — exclamó, escupiendo el veneno. Los demás se hicieron hacia atrás físicamente, para evitar la salpicadura imaginaria. — ¡Entonces, ¿por qué le diste ese puñado de reglas a Kazuki?! "Los hombres no lloran" ¡¿Eso no te recuerda nada?!

— No sé de qué me hablas. — Contestó Ban, con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¡MIDOUUU! — Juubei tenía tantas ganas de arrancarse los cabellos…

— ¡Tú pierdes, Lanza-Agujas! — le echó en cara Ban.

— Es para el recital. — Dijo Juubei, tranquilizándose de pronto, como si le acabaran de lanzar un dardo mojado en tranquilizante para equinos. — Al menos, acepten el regalo que le hice a Kazuki… No pensarán llevarlo con eso puesto— Juubei señaló con la cabeza al pequeño, quien llevaba la ropa de uno de los hermanitos de sus amigas: un uniforme hecho a la medida del equipo de fútbol soccer Manchester United, con el nombre "Chicharito" grabado en la espalda. Ban también lo miró.

— ¿Qué tiene? — preguntó Midou, sinceramente.

— ¡Tiene qué ir de gala, acepta el traje!

— ¡Ni madres!

— Ya acepten el maldito traje. — intervino Paul, con fastidio.

— Bueno… — Ban pareció aceptar que era razonable. — Kazuki acepta el maldito traje.

— ¡QUE DEJES DE DECIDIR POR ÉL!

.

* * *

.

Ginji había empezado aflojándose la corbata un poco, pero al final, terminó retorciéndosela alrededor del cuello con tanta fuerza que fue necesario que Ban se la cortara para que pudiera respirar. Luego, el rubio la lanzó hacia el tráfico, cuando iban a la mitad del puente peatonal. Esperaba que Kazuki no hubiera visto aquello.

Como la invitación de Madoka era para cinco, previendo a las "citas" de Ban y Ginji, los Recuperadores se sintieron agradecidos de que Hevn y Natsumi siempre estuvieran disponibles (aunque casi no lo estuvieron, cuando se los dijeron, sin querer).

Cuando Ban y Ginji pensaron que iban a tener qué ir solos, gracias al atinado comentario que mencioné antes, Ginji le dijo a su compañero que invitara a Himiko, pero Ban se negó rotundamente, alegando algo así como que… "Himiko era _chola_".

El pequeño Kazuki llevaba un trajecito tan curioso que atraía las miradas de todos los transeúntes, sin remedio. Ginji se vio tentado muchas veces a tomarlo en brazos, pues el pequeño manifestó que se había cansado de caminar tanto (el Subaru 360 estaba en el Corralón), pero Ban dejó por sentado rápidamente, desde el principio, que aguantara ¡_como hombre! _

Cuando llegaron, al fin, al lugar, Kazuki se dejó caer en su asiento con mucho alivio. Se puso a jugar en el asiento, se volteó sobre él y le hizo caras a los que estaban atrás, y además le levantó la falda a la señora que estaba a un lado de él. Parecía que Ban alentaba ese comportamiento en vez de reprobarlo.

Finalmente, cuando empezó el recital, el pequeño se quedó muy quietecito, como si entendiera la seriedad del asunto, y Ban se sintió orgulloso de él. Kazuki disfrutaba de los acordes del violín, como si se tratara de un arrullo.

Cuando terminó la primera pieza, Ginji saltó a la vida y empezó a aplaudir afanosamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie más lo hacía, y que la gente se le quedaba viendo feo y con altanería.

Esto hizo a Ginji hundirse en su asiento, y por culpa de aquella posición tan cómoda, cayó en un estado de sueño parecido al coma.

…

* * *

…

— _Baka…_ ¡Tengo total jurisdicción sobre este niño!

Ban le recordó a Ginji aquello, mientras metía algunas cosas en una mochila color verde botella, desgastada y deshilachada de los bordes. Ginji no podía más que morderse los labios para calmar su frustración. Kazuki parecía entusiasmado con todo esto: Ban-chan le había dicho que le enseñaría a luchar. Y Kazuki estaba convencido de que todo esto era un plan de sus superiores. Si estaba aquí, en esta cafetería misteriosa, con todas estas personas misteriosas que se sabían su nombre, tenía dos opciones: o estaba secuestrado, o estaba en un retiro espiritual a donde lo mandaron sus superiores. Y la segunda opción era la más probable, ya que ninguno le estaba haciendo daño, ni le estaba preguntando cosas de su familia, ni nada de eso. Así que, Kazuki entendía que su mamá quería que aprendiera alguna lección: algo que, sospechaba, tenía qué ver con _valerse por sí mismo, _alejado de sus seres queridos.

A estas alturas, venía la parte emocionante: Ban (seguramente, era el maestro de pelea) le enseñaría las mejores técnicas. ¡Se moría de curiosidad! Después de esta sesión, Kazuki sería mucho _mayor. _

Todos estos emocionantes pensamientos de Kazuki no le pasaban por la mente a Ban, quien simplemente estaba ansioso por quitarle lo femenino a Kazuki. ¡Quería enseñarle cómo pelear como hombre! ¡Cuerpo a cuerpo, brutalmente; el más fuerte, gana! No podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa viperina que le surcaba el rostro, y eso le estaba acarreando problemas con la anguila eléctrica (Ban lo presentía, pues el aura de Ginji estaba oscureciéndose como cuando se ponía a pensar en su pasado).

Para Ginji, este día iba de mal en peor. A parte de que Ban se había salido con la suya el día anterior, cuando Ginji fue drogado por Morfeo, y que tenía total control sobre Kazuki (y era, en realidad, culpa de la propuesta de Ginji), también se estaba aprovechando de Juubei, y era culpa del mismísimo Kakei. Su devoción por Kazuki era tal, que había aceptado servirles como saco de box, durante el entrenamiento de Fuuchouin, con tal de estar cerca de él, y cuidarlo.

Ginji sabía que Ban no podía pedir nada más, sabía que todo esto lo ponía en éxtasis.

Para colmo de males, no paraba de llover.

— Al menos, empácale un impermeable a Kazu-chan. — Dijo Ginji, en un susurro derrotista que casi no se alcanzaba a oír. Ya era una marioneta.

— ¡¿Qué impermeable, ni qué ocho cuartos?! — exclamó Ban. Se adelantó un par de pasos hacia Kazuki, y le palmeó el hombro con entusiasmo, mientras Kazuki, engañado por la aprobación paternalista, sonreía ante el desafío. — ¡Es pa' que agarre anticuerpos!

— ¿Qué es "anticuerpos"? — preguntó Kazuki, ansioso de aprender.

— Cosas que te sirven para no mojarte. — Explicó Natsumi, llegando de improviso con una loncherita de plástico con el dibujo de Ben 10, la cual le habían recomendado para un niño de la edad de Kazuki. La había llenado de sándwiches y un jugo de cajita, con popote flexible.

Ban pasó por alto completamente la burrada que acababa de decir Natsumi. Si hubiera sido Ginji el que hubiera metido la pata así, se lo habría acabado, pero a Natsumi no la tocaba. Además, era culpa de Midou, en parte, porque los anticuerpos ni se "agarraban".

— Bueno, pequeño Ban, ¿estás listo para la acción? — exclamó Ban.

— ¿Le acabas de decir "Ban" a Kazuki? — preguntó Ginji, sin hacer una reacción exagerada. — No te proyectes en él, Ban-chan.

— Dije "Kazuki". Pequeño Kazuki. — Ban le revolvió el pelo al chiquillo.

— Espera a que pare de llover. — Intentó Ginji.

— ¡De eso nada, Ginji! ¡Los pronósticos anunciaron que no parará hasta dentro de tres días! — Ban se colgó la mochila al hombro, y azuzó a Kazuki para que saliera por la puerta del Honky Tonk. El chico casi salió saltando de felicidad. — Apuesto a que Juubei ya llegó al lugar citado… Esto será _tan _divertido… — La sonrisa de Ban se tornó malvada.

…

* * *

…

**Aquí estuvo el capítulo recuperado… Creo que me faltaron algunas cosas… Además, el capítulo original era más divertido, hasta estaba inspirada! Sniff… Ya no sé qué es lo que faltó, eran más de tres mil palabras, y estas apenas son dos mil quinientas… ¡Ah, la vida es cruel!**

**Pero, como compensación, creo que el último capítulo me quedó mucho mejor que el original. Aún falta que le ponga unos detallitos que aún no puedo recordar, pero ya es ganancia, jejeje! ¿Qué pasará con Kazuki? ¿Alguien le quitará lo malcriado? ****¡No se lo pueden perder!**

**Bueno, espero que no les haya molestado este segundo intento de penúltimo capítulo… Dejen un review… ne? ;D**


	6. El fin

Chibi Kazu-chan FINAL!

**Les presento el último capítulo de esta triste historia de amor, celos, venganza… Ok, nada de eso. Léanlo, disfrútenlo, dejen un review!**

* * *

A las afueras de Shinjuku, por una carretera que iba cada día más en desuso, se sentía una tranquilidad soporífera que presentaba muchos factores combinados.

Era el atardecer más anaranjado que se pudiera recordar, coloreándolo todo a su alrededor: piedras, césped, gente. También, otorgaba una delgada línea color rosa en los bordes de todo lo anterior.

El clima era perfecto: los rayos que lograban colarse entre las nubes opacas estaban entibiando el lugar, pero caía una fina lluvia fría que compensaba la temperatura. Un arcoiris, bien difuminado, podía verse cuando prestabas la suficiente atención en el ángulo correcto.

Por si fuera poco, el sonido suave, onírico, dulce de un koto, le daba el último toque a la atmósfera.

Sólo el ruido del koto, y el casi imperceptible rocío de la lluvia sobre el césped mullido, era lo que podía escucharse bajo el puente de la carretera, a las afueras de la ciudad.

La figurita oscurecida y emborronada de una grácil doncella, que llevaba puesto un kimono de telas vaporosas y suaves, se movía al compás de la música que estaba produciendo.

Dos hombres escuchaban.

Uno de ellos se recargaba contra uno de los dos pilares del puente, que formaban un arco; tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Aquel hombre había sabido lo que era perder la vista: entendía que, cuando uno de los sentidos se pierde, se desarrollan todos los demás; por eso, cerraba los ojos.

El otro hombre estaba plantado a medio camino, entre el otro espectador y el intérprete de aquella bella música, con todos los sentidos alerta. Este otro sujeto pensaba que, si perdía uno solo de sus sentidos, se le nublaba el resto; por eso, seguía cada pequeño movimiento del músico con la mirada, hasta la más leve aspiración de aire que hiciera a su pecho subir y bajar.

El músico realizó un último, complicado movimiento. Tres de sus dedos se movían con maestría sobre las trece cuerdas; de tal forma, no parecían dedos.

La nota final resonó en el aire. Era el final perfecto, un sonido único que parecía cambiar o enfatizar todo el significado de a canción entera.

Kazuki Fuuchouin, el intérprete, miró a los dos hombres que le habían prestado atención, buscando su aprobación. Se había esforzado por ellos, por los dos, a pesar de que quisiera más o menos las palabras de aliento de uno solo de ellos.

— Kazuki… Eso fue… — empezó la voz de Juubei Kakei. El pequeño ni pudo girarse hacia él, porque Ban Midou llegó rápidamente hasta él, y se le puso enfrente.

Kazuki sintió que se le desbocaba el corazón: estaba a punto de aprobar o reprobar la prueba que sus superiores querían que pasara. No había duda, Ban Midou tenía qué ser el encargado de vigilarlo y enseñarlo. Sin embargo, Midou hizo a un lado el koto con el pie, sin mucha delicadeza para tan preciado instrumento, y le sonrió de una forma extraña, que Kazuki no previno.

— ¡BIEN HECHO, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, porque esta fue la última vez que tocas un koto! — Determinó Ban. Kazuki frunció el entrecejo de inmediato, más confundido que nunca.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — vociferó Juubei Kakei, de inmediato.

— ¡Además, quítate ese kimono, nada de kimonos! — Exclamó Ban, agarrando las mangas de la prenda. Juubei se ruborizó profusamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pequeño traía puesta la ropa normal debajo del kimono. Por eso, Juubei se ruborizó aún más. — ¡A partir de ahora, aprenderás que… _una batalla brutal, es una mejor batalla_! — soltó la enseñanza Ban, como cualquier cosa. Kazuki estaba dividido entre la negación y aceptación. Juubei estaba demasiado ofendido, indignado, asqueado con el comportamiento de Ban, aquel que pretendía destruir las enseñanzas de la técnica Fuuchouin, ¡era un sacrilegio!

— ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER, MIDOU! — exclamó Juubei, caminando rápidamente hasta donde estaban los dos. Kazuki lo miró con atención. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a contaminar el estilo Fuuchouin?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pretender hacer algo así…?! ¡Tú, maldito…!

— Cálmate, nadie está contaminando nada. — Dijo Ban, desechando la idea. La verdad, nunca pensó en algo así. Él sólo quería que Kazuki se comportara como un hombre hecho y derecho, hasta en sus modales más sutiles. — ¡Kazuki! — lo convocó Ban. — Comencemos…

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS! —Juubei lanzó una ronda de agujas, más rápido de lo que, si quiera, pensó. Desafortunadamente para él, Ban era también más rápido que los pensamientos. Las agujas se clavaron en uno de los pilares del puente, al mismo tiempo que un trueno muy lejano se dejaba escuchar, muy grave y suavemente. El sol ya estaba casi completamente oculto en el horizonte, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo suavemente, logrando que empezara a hacer frío. Juubei Kakei le dirigió unos ojos fríos a Ban, unos ojos determinados, asesinos… Unos ojos que combinaban perfectamente bien con Akabane, el Emperador Relámpago o el mismo Ban Midou. — Veremos si es verdad… Que una batalla brutal es una mejor batalla.

Ban hizo un sonido de indiferencia con la boca, enfadado; sin embargo, no bajó la guardia. Kazuki estaba asustado por el repentino giro de las cosas, y había querido correr a esconderse tras uno de los pilares, o subir el desnivel y alejarse por la carretera hacia Shinjuku, pero en este momento, con esta oscuridad, Fuuchouin no estaba seguro de hacia dónde ir.

Una cosa que podía distinguir perfectamente, eran las agujas plateadas que salían de las manos de Juubei… Como si fueran nubes, y estuviera lloviendo. Kazuki siempre había despreciado a aquel sujeto grande como un muro, pues Ban se lo había enseñado así, y Ban era… Bueno, eso creía… El maestro que le había contratado su madre para aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

Pero ahora, su mente se estaba convirtiendo en un nido de algodón.

Porque Kakei estaba defendiendo el estilo Fuuchouin, mientras Ban sólo trataba de destruirlo.

Pero, ¿por qué? Si todo este tiempo, Ban se había comportado como una buena persona. ¿Por qué ahora le salía con esto, por qué pretendía destruir su estilo?

— Te mostraré la diferencia entre un jutsu, metódicamente aprendido… Y tu "pelea brutal" sin pies ni cabeza. — Dijo Juubei, volviéndole a regalar esa mirada asesina. Ban no dijo nada, no se burló ni nada, porque Juubei se había puesto serio, y necesitaba respetar eso.

La tormenta arreciaba despiadadamente, y estando protegidos por el puente, se encontraban en una cápsula que convertía cualquier intento de sonido en el sordo golpeteo de la lluvia de afuera. Ban se preparó para el ataque de Juubei, porque lo vio mover los labios. Era obvio que pretendía que Ban no lo notara, para poderlo atacar por sorpresa, pero los ojos de serpiente no se perdían ni un segundo de la pelea; y a pesar de que Juubei tenía dos tercios de la cara cubiertos, haciendo invisible la boca, Midou pudo ver el insignificante movimiento de los músculos faciales.

Las agujas volaron hacia él, desde las manos de Juubei. No era nada especial, era una formación de anillo, nada que no hubiera visto antes.

Ban se hizo a un lado sólo un centímetro, evitando las agujas.

Sin embargo, un intenso dolor lo distrajo.

La pierna izquierda le escocía; miró hacia abajo de inmediato, buscando la fuente de aquel dolor insoportable, y se dio cuenta de que tenía clavadas tres agujas en la pantorrilla.

Ban abrió los ojos al máximo. Juubei sonrió bajo la cobertura de su chamarra blanca.

— Pero, ¿cómo…? ¿Por detrás…? — farfulló Midou.

Kazuki se llevó las manos a la boca, asustado. No estaba seguro de querer seguir mirando. Pero, después de todo, él también era un guerrero, y debía aprender. Fuuchouin miró a Kakei rápidamente, imitando a Ban.

— Clásico de ti, Midou. — Dijo Kakei, disfrutando la mirada intensa de la serpiente sobre él. La merecida mirada que obtenía un oponente digno. — Sabía que te harías el chulito, como siempre, y que para evitar mi ataque sólo te desviarías lo necesario. Es por eso que pude atacarte con las agujas que estaban detrás de ti, clavadas en el pilar del puente.

— "_La técnica que musitó no correspondía a las agujas que me lanzó de frente, sino que estaba convocando a las agujas que estaban detrás de mí_." — Pensó Ban, mientras se arrancaba las agujas de un tirón. Luego de hacerlo, sintió los músculos, de ese sitio, paralizados. Moverse era bastante difícil. Ese Kakei… Con tal de defender a Kazuki (o algo que le perteneciera a Kazuki, como lo era su técnica), era capaz de…

Pero Ban Midou no se rindió. Sonrió en medio de la situación, a pesar de sentir el gesto forzado y doloroso, y le habló a Juubei, quien ya estaba bastante cómodo parado frente a él, a una distancia considerable. — Te subestimé sólo un _poco, _Kakei.

— Habla cuanto quieras. — Dijo Juubei, sin dejar de sonreír. — Bajaste la guardia, Midou, y no puedes negarlo. Te gané esta vez.

— Claro, claro… Fue un error mío. — Aceptó Ban — Pero tu error fue mucho peor. — Le dijo. Juubei frunció el entrecejo inmediatamente. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar su derrota y ya? Detestaba a ese tipo de gente, ojalá no siguiera hablando. — Con este ataque de agujas que acabas de infringirme, fuiste totalmente capaz de inmovilizar por completo… Mi brazo derecho.

La realidad le cayó a Juubei como un golpe. Sintió que todo se había puesto oscuro, y que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Dentro de su furor, de su deseo desesperado de atacarlo, no se puso a evaluar a su oponente, y aunque era bastante obvio para cualquier enemigo de Ban Midou que, a parte del Jagan, su arma más mortal era el brazo derecho, Juubei lo dejó pasar como cualquier otra cosa, y calculó sus movimientos para que las agujas le paralizaran el pie, en lugar de paralizar su arma. Un error así en la batalla… Le habría costado la vida.

Ya le había costado su credibilidad.

A pesar de su sacudida mental, pudo ver la sonrisa de Midou, y la encontró totalmente viperina, macabra, retorcida… Sabía que este era el fin de la pelea. Supo que Ban no se contendría más, porque la singular expresión facial que le mostraba, deseaba sangre. No había restricciones.

En cuanto Juubei vio que Ban se movió un ápice, desapareció.

Cuando Midou llegó al sitio de su oponente, y lo atacó con el brazo derecho, fue como si el cuerpo de Juubei se hubiera convertido en una lluvia de agujas en picada. Algunas le hirieron los dedos, al caer.

Ban se giró y vio que Juubei venía del lado contrario, con toda su fuerza, sosteniendo media docena de agujas con las dos manos, apuntadas hacia él.

Midou lanzó su brazo hacia atrás, y cuando Juubei estuvo prudentemente cerca, lo golpeó en el pecho con toda la fuerza que pudo. Sintió un ligero "crac", y se imaginó que alguna costilla debió habérsele fracturado al Lanza Agujas.

Juubei cayó hacia atrás a través de tres metros. Como último recurso, para no quedar indefenso mientras caía, Juubei Kakei lanzó sus seis agujas hacia el frente, donde Ban se entretuvo en esquivarlas. Cuando Juubei cayó al piso, tosió violentamente y sintió un ligero sabor metálico en la boca.

Era un médico, sabía que una costilla rota podría atravesarle cualquier víscera del tórax. Pero esta vez había tenido suerte… Podía respirar bien, y no le dolía el pecho. Quizás le había lastimado el esófago…

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Midou ya estaba a diez centímetros de él, con la Mordedura de Serpiente lista; Juubei rodó por el piso para esquivarla, y escuchó el piso resquebrajándose. Se obligó a ponerse de pie, y el intenso dolor no se hizo esperar. Sintió como si pudiera doblarse en dos en cualquier momento.

Estar a la defensiva era asfixiante. Tendría qué atacar también, a la vez.

Claro… Un huracán.

Que lo sobreviviera, si podía.

Juubei vociferó su técnica, y empezó a lanzar agujas alrededor de él, mediante la fuerza centrífuga que generó al girar… A esa velocidad… Era imposible que Midou esquivara todas las agujas.

Pero cuando pensaba que ya tenía ganada la pelea, Juubei sintió un fuerte golpe en la tercera vértebra. No supo de dónde vino.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al piso.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, mucho más adolorido que antes, encontró a Midou con esa expresión triunfal que tanto detestaba.

— Cuando haces una técnica así — le decía, como si fuera su maestro, subestimándolo a más no poder — quedas completamente vulnerable de la cabeza. Deberías mover los brazos arriba y abajo mientras das vueltas, para que quedaras en medio de una esfera, y no en el ojo de un huracán.

— Maldito… — Exclamó Juubei, entre dientes, entendiendo que Ban había saltado por el ojo del huracán de su técnica que lanzaba agujas haciendo una circunferencia a su alrededor, y que le había golpeado tras el cuello. Ban le puso los dedos de las manos atenazados en el cuello, y presionó. Juubei se silenció por eso.

— Y ahora… — Dijo Ban, con un tono de voz peligroso. — Se acabó la pelea, Lanza Agujas.

Juubei cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras esperaba en aquella posición tan inútil. Tan sólo había querido defender la integridad de Kazuki, no le importaba que el pequeño no se lo agradeciera, o que lo hubiera tratado tan mal todo este tiempo. Su misión en la vida, su razón de vivir, era proteger a Kazuki. Para eso había nacido. Con un propósito así, no era importante que Kazuki lo reconociera. Sin embargo, le acababa de fallar. Acababa de demostrarle a Kazuki que no era digno de ser llamado su protector, pues lo había dejado a merced de Midou. Había personas más fuertes que él, en el mundo. Si seguía como hasta ahora, su existencia sería inútil…

— ¡NO!

De pronto, la presión que le ejercía Ban sobre el cuello, desapareció.

La vocecita de Kazuki había sonado tan desesperada cuando se dejó ir contra Ban con todo su poco peso…

Midou no estaba bien parado, sabiendo que sería fácil acabar con un Kakei tan indefenso, así que Kazuki lo tomó por sorpresa completamente.

— ¡Kazuki…! — pudo decir Juubei, a pesar de estar en choque. La persona a quien debía proteger, lo estaba protegiendo a él… Y sólo era un niño. Kakei lo miró atentamente, casi con la mirada perdida. Kazuki temblaba de ira, o de frío, o de ambas cosas. Se enfrentó a Ban y empezó a gritarle.

— ¡Déjalo! — exclamó el pequeño, mirando a Ban con ferocidad. Midou le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Kazuki se dio cuenta de que había estado deseando que lo miraran así (como a un adulto), pero que en estos momentos ya no le importaba. Lo único que quería era huir de ahí; olvidarse de este asunto: de cómo había maltratado a Juubei y había aceptado todas las palabras de Ban Midou.. — Fui tonto al pensar que eras _el bueno, _Ban. Eras el malo, y la maldad siempre es encantadora… Juubei es la persona que contrató mi madre para que me guiara por el buen camino, pero yo lo ignoré y tomé el camino fácil. Todo era una prueba… Y la reprobé. ¡Pero aún no es tarde para rectificar mis errores! — Kazuki bajó la mirada, pero no por pena, sino para hablar de un modo más personal — Casi dejo que me arrebataras mis técnicas. Casi deshonré a mis antepasados por culpa tuya… Jamás me lo perdonaré. ¡Vete de aquí! — le exhortó, mirándolo nuevamente sin una pizca de debilidad.

Ban abrió un poco más los ojos, y luego volvió a dejarlos entrecerrados.

Contrario a lo que se pensara, aquel sermón de Kazuki no le molestó. Lo hizo sonreír. Lo hizo sentir orgulloso.

En cuanto a Kazuki, se agachó en el piso, al lado de Juubei, y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Juubei se sentía medio dormido, anestesiado, y la dulce voz y las delicadas manitas de Kazuki no ayudaban para nada. Sólo quería echarse a dormir… Porque… Después de todo, chibi Kazu-chan defendiéndolo, sobre Ban Midou, al que tanto admiró… ya era la mitad de un sueño.

— Juubei-san — dijo el pequeño, y unas lágrimas redonditas empezaron a nublarle los ojos. Brillaron como las constelaciones. Juubei levantó una mano y la puso sobre la de Kazuki, que tocaba delicadamente, con sus deditos de alabastro, la mejilla de Kakei. — _Gomen ne._

Con una deliciosa voz como esa… Juubei estaba en el cielo.

…

* * *

…

Kazuki Fuuchouin se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre el piso, porque estaba muy frío y muy duro. Parecía haber olvidado todo, así que realizó una rápida inspección visual al lugar: ventanas alargadas, con los cristales opacos, cubiertas con cortinas gruesas y rasgadas; grandes objetos escondidos debajo de lonas empolvadas; rincones llenos de telarañas ensortijadas; frascos de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, llenos de líquidos espesos como la miel; mazos de cartas por todos lados, esferas de cristal, caleidoscopios y objetos aún más extraños. Kazuki notó que el sol se estaba colando por las ventanas a duras penas, así que calculó que eran las siete de la mañana. Las volutas de polvo flotaban fantasmagóricamente por la habitación, perezosamente, sin ganas de bajar.

Esto sonaría a estereotipo, pero Kazuki estaba seguro de que estaba en la casa de una bruja.

Se desperezó lentamente, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido, como si le hubieran jalado todas las extremidades, obligando a los huesos a expandirse. Aunque eso era imposible, claro. También, Kazuki notó esa sensación tan molesta en la garganta de quien está a punto de sucumbir ante un resfriado marca Diablo; la cabeza le martillaba… Era como si… Pero no, estaba seguro de que no había bebido alcohol la noche pasada.

Todavía estaba planteándose incorporarse, cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.

Kazuki se sorprendió y miró de prisa hacia el marco de la puerta, el cual le costó trabajo encontrar, debido a las enormes pilas de cosas en la habitación. En el umbral de la puerta, estaban Ban Midou, Ginji Amano, Juubei Kakei y María Noches.

¡Claro! ¡Anoche…! Kazuki se ruborizó inmediatamente. Anoche había entrado en esta habitación por curioso y, al parecer, ¡se había quedado dormido! ¡Qué conveniente! Acababan de descubrir su delito, acababa de ser atrapado en su más recurrente pecado. Mientras toda la gente estaba festejando en la sala de María, él había aprovechado para husmear en sus habitaciones.

— No es lo que creen — dijo Kazuki rápidamente, obligándose exitosamente a mantener la calma, e incorporándose del piso.

— Es exactamente lo que creemos, Hilandero. — Dijo Ban Midou. — Metiste las narices en la habitación de la vieja.

— Qué descortés fuiste, Kazu-chan. — Dijo Ginji, aunque mostraba una sonrisa amable. Eso era contradictorio para Kazuki, pero Ginji era así de raro, así que no le buscó sentido.

— Momento…¡¿A quién le llamas "vieja"?! — exclamó María Noches, pretendiendo comerse vivo a Ban, por lo cual mostró su verdadera cara (y se parecía a un _shinigami)._

— Lo siento mucho, es que… — intentó Kazuki, poniéndose de pie.

— Estuviste siguiendo al conejo blanco, ya lo sabemos. — Le buscó una excusa Ban.

— ¡No es así! — dijo Kazuki, molesto. De pronto, miró atentamente a sus descubridores, y se dio cuenta de algo elemental. — ¿Dónde está Shido? ¿Y qué hace Juubei aquí? Él no nos acompañó a la misión de anoche. — Caviló.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Kazuki se puso nervioso, aunque no entendía por qué.

— Estuviste desmayado por varios días. — Le mintió Juubei. — Al parecer, alguno de los hechizos de María te dejó inconsciente, y estábamos esperando a que despertaras. Yo… Me preocupé por ti en cuanto lo supe, y vine. — Explicó Juubei su presencia ahí.

Eso tenía sentido: Kazuki lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero, ¿qué hacían los Recuperadores también aquí? No era como si Kazuki fuera _muy _importante para ellos.

Estaba claro que no le estaban contando las cosas completas, porque Fuuchouin conocía perfectamente bien a Kakei, y podía notar cuando le ocultaba las cosas. Además, como recopilador de información, sabía perfectamente cuándo omitían partes de la historia.

Juubei se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Kazuki?

— Sí… — Dijo Fuuchouin, y por alguna razón, se sintió molesto. Era algo que no podía explicar, pues Kakei jamás lo molestaba con sus excesivas atenciones. Después de todo, Juubei era su médico, y preocuparse de esa manera era su trabajo. Era su médico, y de nadie más. Era su razón de ejercer, pero… Aún así…

— ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que te ayude…? — insistió Juubei.

— Estoy bien, Juubei. — le aseguró Fuuchouin, sin poder contener el fastidio en su voz. Se sintió observado por los Recuperadores, por María. Le entró una paranoia extraña, era como si ellos tuvieran qué calificarlo. Sintió que los Recuperadores no veían con buenos ojos que Juubei le pusiera las manos encima. Los sentía como una clase de protectores, como si fueran… Sus padres.

— Pero… — dijo Kakei, notando que Kazuki había adoptado una postura que demostraba dolor. Kakei no tenía idea de cuánto podía doler la pócima extraña que María le había administrado para que recuperara su edad original. Después de todo, había crecido muchos centímetros en un instante. Estaba preocupado por él. Sin embargo, en los ojos color chocolate de Kazuki no había ni pizca de agradecimiento, o agrado, sino todo lo contrario. Juubei recordó la forma en que el pequeño niño lo había tratado durante ese pequeño lapso de infancia fuera de tiempo, y sintió los vestigios de aquella actitud grosera y caprichosa que había demostrado. Juubei se dio cuenta de que era el blanco de Kazuki para desquitar su fastidio…

— ¡Déjame en paz, Juubei! — exclamó Kazuki, dándole un manotazo para evitar que Juubei siguiera ayudándole a caminar. Los Recuperadores y María se le quedaron viendo, asombrados. Eso no había sonado nada a Kazuki. Todos se habían quedado paralizados, excepto Kazuki.

Finalmente, Ban reaccionó y soltó una carcajada monumental.

— ¡TÚ PIERDES, LANZA AGUJAS!

— ¡Ban-chan! — lo regañó Ginji inmediatamente. — ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

— ¡Al parecer, todo lo que le enseñé a Kazuki en su infancia surtió efecto en su edad adulta! — exclamó Ban, sin parar de reír. — ¡El gran Midou Ban-sama siempre gana!

— ¡Cállate, Ban-chan, Kazuki no sabe nada de _eso! — _exclamó Ginji, mirando a Fuuchouin con culpabilidad, sin nada de disimulo. Kazuki los miró con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Midou-san acababa de decir que le enseñó cosas en su infancia? Era la ridiculez más grande que había oído…

— Kazuki… — Dijo Juubei, intentando obtener alguna clase de explicación, o una retractación… Algo que le demostrara que Kazuki era el mismo de siempre.

— Déjame respirar, Juubei. — Dijo Kazuki, haciéndose paso entre los demás.

Juubei se quedó petrificado en su sitio, hasta que algo se encendió dentro suyo, algo que jamás había sentido contra Kazuki; un instinto paternal.

Kakei empezó a correr hacia Kazuki, quien ya había atravesado el corredor y había llegado a la sala de la casa de María Noches. Los demás, sin nada mejor qué hacer, los siguieron para no perderse ni un detalle.

Juubei alcanzó a Kazuki dando grandes zancadas, y lo atenazó del brazo. Todo este tiempo, cuando Kazuki fue un pequeño… Se dejó pisotear por él, se dejó humillar por un niño, porque lo quería. Porque lo quería con todo su corazón y alma, y porque él era su razón de existir.

Pero podía querer a alguien sin dañar su dignidad. Y Juubei jamás volvería a permitir que Kazuki se valiera de aquel amor para tratarlo como a su juguete… Porque ya no era un niño. Y no podía soportar a un adulto manipulador.

— ¡Juubei! — se sorprendió Kazuki, cuando se vio preso entre los dedos de su médico. Kakei supo que había guardado este regaño durante todos estos días, que lo había alimentado como a la llama de una hoguera, y que no podía contenerlo más…

— ¡MOCOSO MALCRIADO DEL DEMONIO!

…Y había sonado tan patético, ahora que se lo decía a un Kazuki mayor.

Los Recuperadores y María llegaron corriendo, entusiasmados por el chisme.

Todo esto era culpa de Midou, pensó Kakei, porque fue él quien manipuló a Kazuki, en primer lugar.

Y ahora, lo había perdido para siempre.

— Mal agradecido… Después de todo lo que hice por ti… — seguía diciendo Juubei, temblando de ira, pero sin mirarlo. Kazuki sí lo hizo, y notó que Juubei traía puestas unas vendas alrededor del tórax, y que tenía varias heridas. Kazuki no tenía idea de dónde habían salido todas esas, pero parecía importante, y parecía concernir a los días que, según ellos, pasó inconsciente. Kazuki se sintió culpable.

— Juubei… — lo peor de todo, es que no sabía por qué, y nadie parecía querer explicárselo.

Cuando Kazuki levantó la cabeza, se extrañó del sonido que hicieron sus cascabeles.

¡Esos no eran sus cascabeles!

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se llevó una mano a su cabello, y desenredó uno de los listones, llevándose con él el cascabel. Aquel cascabel no pertenecía a su técnica, pues era un cascabel común y corriente, sin hilos.

Kazuki lo movió de un lado a otro, recordando el tintineo que hacía. El sonido le traía muchas imágenes a la cabeza, imágenes borrosas e increíbles: pues las recordaba desfasadas en el tiempo, siendo él un niño y Juubei un adulto. Era imposible. Una imagen borrosa le mostró que aquellos adornos para el cabello se los había regalado Juubei, sentado en el césped del parque… Y, como si fuera una emoción de ahora, un sentimiento profundo de gratitud lo conmocionó. Sintió el arrullo de la tranquilidad.

Si tenía qué describir todo este sentimiento… Podría decirse… Que se sentía protegido.

— Juubei… — murmuró Kazuki, sin mirarlo, y sin soltar el cascabel de entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. — Juubei… — Kazuki se giró rápidamente, en un ataque de euforia y le echó las manos al cuello dando un pequeño salto, mientras exclamaba: — ¡Te quiero!

Todos se quedaron blancos, con la bocota abierta.

— ¡Kazuki! — gritó Juubei, mientras le daba vueltas como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ban Midou no pudo resistirlo más y cayó al suelo, totalmente decepcionado. María Noches sonrió suavemente cuando vio a su pobre Erizo de Mar, mientras Ginji le ponía una mano en el hombro a su compañero.

Ban suspiró con resignación, aunque su mente seguía protestando a mil por hora… Después de haber trabajado tan duro… Después de haberle inculcado la masculinidad por cada poro de su piel, después de enseñarle a comportarse como un hombre… Cuando Ban pensaba que tenía a Kazuki en la bolsa, y que se comportaría como era debido; cuando pensaba que utilizaría su fuerza y se olvidaría de los buenos modales, de los kotos y de los kimonos... Le salía con esto. Ban pensó, temeroso, que quizás había empeorado el asunto. Sí, definitivamente había empeorado el asunto, porque Kazuki jamás había abrazado a Juubei, ni le había gritado: "Te quiero" de esa forma tan infantil, y tan dulce.

Supuso que, después de tanto sufrimiento de parte de Juubei, era él quien había salido beneficiado.

Sólo había tenido qué sufrir inmensamente el desprecio de chibi Kazu-chan algunos días y, como recompensa, se había ganado el amor puro de la forma adulta de Fuuchouin.

Era palpable que aquel amor era puramente paternal.

Era un sentimiento extraño, Ban pensó que era algo especial.

Midou recordó las palabras que Kazuki había dicho debajo del puente. Cuando defendió de aquella manera sus ideales, Ban se había sentido… _tan _orgulloso. En ese momento, Kazuki había demostrado que podía actuar como un hombre, aunque para lograrlo, tuviera qué haberse puesto en contra de Ban, arriesgando su vida para proteger a Juubei…

Si Kazuki había mantenido ese sentimiento paternal hacia Juubei, Ban estaba seguro de que aquella ferocidad también estaba dentro de él.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, aquella ferocidad quizás siempre estuvo dentro de Kazuki; es sólo que Ban jamás lo había notado, porque estaba demasiado ocupado burlándose de él.

Después de todo este tiempo tratando de enseñarle algo a Fuuchouin, resultó que fue él, Ban Midou, quien terminó aprendiendo muchas cosas.

De pronto, una presión en el hombro le recordó que seguía en la sala de María Noches: Ginji tratando de consolarlo y Juubei y Kazuki jugueteando afuera de la casa (podía verlos por la ventana)… tendría qué acostumbrarse a aquello, pues, desafortunadamente, era culpa suya.

O, tal vez, debería intentar volver a separarlos… Reforzar los consejos que le dio a Kazuki de niño: los hombres no lloran, las batallas son mejores brutales… Quizás, haciendo esto, Kazuki podría moldarse a su forma de ser.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Kazuki era Kazuki, y él era él. No podía obligar a nadie a actuar como él quería. Las personas eran distintas.

— Ni hablar, Ban-chan…— mencionó Ginji, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y luego siguió mirando a Fuuchouin y a Kakei, quienes parecían haber olvidado que había más gente ahí. Ban se puso de pie lentamente, más resignado que nunca. Incluso le sonrió de vuelta al rubio, y exhaló lentamente.

Era verdad lo que Amano quería transmitirle al poseedor del Jagan.

No había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera separar a Kazuki de Juubei.

* * *

Finalmente llegué a un Café Internet y subí el último capítulo! n.n

Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
